


Amy's Progress Vlogs

by littlejeanniebean



Category: Little Women (1994), Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejeanniebean/pseuds/littlejeanniebean
Summary: You know this story. More or less. There's Meg who's dating her Econ TA, John Brooke, and had twins half-way through her second year as a marketing major. There's Jo, who's a first-year English major and just got a screenwriting internship with Netflix and director Frieda Bhaer. There's Beth, who just deferred all her community service scholarships so that they could go to those more in need. And then there's Amy, who's not sure if she wants to follow her heart and become an artist or join Aunt Sophie's tech empire as a software developer to rival Laurence Labs' young Teddy Laurence, also known as Laurie. When the coronavirus shuts everything down and puts these little women's lives and dreams on hold, you'll want to read about it - trust me.
Relationships: Amy March/Fred Vaughn, Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March, John Brooke/Margaret March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 29
Kudos: 121





	1. Up to Speed

Amy sits facing the window of her room. Her phone is propped up on her desk, which is littered with wide sheets of art paper and pencils of every color.

Amy (to her phone): My name is Amy Marena and I fancy myself an artist.

Amy (face falls dramatically, tone turns sharply sarcastic): I keep thinking that if I say it often enough, I'll hear how ridiculous it sounds and convince myself to be content with my life. Let me get you up to speed!

Amy rearranges her phone with a selfie stick wedged between her window and the sill. The video continues in "Draw My Life" style as she sketches her narrations.

Amy (V.O.): My mama is a home health nurse during the week and a mental health crisis helpline volunteer on the weekends when most of her clients finally have family at home to take care of them. She's not home a lot herself, but when she is, she tells the best stories, cooks the best meals, and sings  _ terrible _ karaoke. Even though she became a nurse because it guaranteed she would always have work to support our family, she also did it because it was what she loved and she never pushed me or my sisters into "practical" ambitions. It was always, "What do you want to do, my Marias?" Her sister, Aunt Sophie, runs a tech incubator and is her total opposite. At Thanksgiving this year, she sat me down and told me, "Now that Meg is out of commission and Jo is an arts major, it's up to you to help your mother support them all." That's why I started taking coding classes in school and online. I'm actually not half bad if I do say so myself. I just… I just wish I had more time to sketch and paint.

Amy (V.O.): My eldest sister Meg was studying marketing in university. But she met this super hot econ TA in her second year and they accidentally had twins. Now they live together in the apartment next door. Yes, still on a TA's salary. Meg's applied everywhere and she's crazy smart, but she can't afford daycare and no sane retail manager will let her bring the terrible two to work. Also John - that’s econ TA’s name - he’s a bit… protective? Like, I guess that’s a turn on for Meg, but he doesn’t like the idea of her working so soon after delivery. If it was my body, I’d ask him what the heck he knows.

Amy (V.O.): My other older sister is Jo. We're… not very close.

Amy (back to traditional vlog-style medium frame shot): You know how honesty isn't really a big thing on the internet? Well, that all goes out the window on this vlog. I am absolutely, 100% doing this for your approval and attention because I may have a mind of my own, but I'm also fifteen and stupid. 

Amy (back to V.O.): Exhibit A-Z: Jo's a writer. She's in her first year of an English degree but is just  _ so _ good that her professor vouched for her to a screenwriter friend at Netflix. Yeah,  _ that  _ Netflix. But… now she might not make the portfolio deadline.

Amy (sighs wearily): There was this party at Laurie's - an old friend of ours who’s Jo's age but got held back in senior year because he was hardly ever actually  _ in _ class and the one time he showed up he was caught smoking marijuana. During a test. And no, he doesn't have exam anxiety, he just likes to be an ass sometimes. We've talked to him about it. He's turned around… mostly. Anyway, Jo took the car, wouldn't let me go with her and I… might'vehackedhercloudaccountanddeletedeverything. 

Amy (back to medium frame, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face in her hands): I know, I  _ know _ ! I'm a terrible person! As soon as the screen went blank I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to undo it, I tried restoring some cached data, I even called the company and was on hold when Jo came home. For a while she was still… civil. Panicked, justifiably, but civil until they said there was nothing they could do then she… exploded. I'm not even exaggerating. Jo Marena straight-up  _ explodes _ when you cross her - beady brown eyes wild, a curse on you and your cow every other word, and a few good smacks on the arm.

Amy (V.O.): Anyway, I'm on my apology tour and I need you guys to hold me accountable. I programmed a speech-to-text app for her, none of that questionable always-listening mainstream stuff. She's got  _ such _ a quick mind it's hard for her fingers to catch up sometimes. She wouldn't use the app if she knew it came from me, though. So I had Laurie pass it off as his. I might be able to tell her… someday. Step Two: change the car's tires back for the summer so Jo doesn't have to. Ugh. And mow the lawn. Why did Jo have to call dibs on all the hard labour chores? I know, I know, I'm apologizing. It shouldn't be easy, or else what's the point.

Amy (V.O.): After Jo, there's little Beth. We all call her little Beth, even though she's older than me. She has the voice of an angel, but only ever sings for us, privileged few, her family - Aunt Sophie not included because she's Medusa incarnate. Bethie graduates this year and we're all  _ so _ freaking proud! It's… harder for her than most.  _ She _ has actual exam anxiety. And social anxiety. And dyslexia. But she's  _ truly _ the best of us. No one would ever dispute it. She volunteers at the soup kitchen, senior's home, and animal shelter. And when she won scholarships for her community service, she asked if she could defer them to someone with even  _ more _ financial need! 

Amy (back to medium frame shot, smiling): We love Beth. Everyone does.

Amy (face falls): And then there's me. Dumb-blonde Amy. Over-dramatic Amy. I swear, I'm not saying it for pity, I know it all to be true which is why I'm doing this. If you guys don't see growth in me week-to-week, let me know, and I'll step it up. And if you want to start a progress vlog, comment the link to your channel below and we'll rally around you too. O-kay, back to living! 

Amy (two-fingered salute): Amy, out.


	2. Apology Tour

Amy holds her phone up, sitting by the side of the road in the snow next to Laurie.

Amy (to her phone): Captain’s log stardate 12002.28.

Laurie (holding back a smile): You’re such a nerd.

Amy (incredulous): Says the guy who proclaims, “Mischief, Managed” every time he steps out of the little boy’s room.

Laurie (mischievous): You watch me stepping out of the little boy’s room?

Amy (without missing a beat): You’re like a train wreck and I can’t look away.

Laurie (playful):  _ Oh _ ! Such a  _ nice _ thing to say to the guy who just saved your life.

Amy (to the camera): Okay, for the record, this  _ reckless _ -

Laurie: Knight in shining armour.

Amy: -  _ impulsive _ -

Laurie: Savior of your life.

Amy: - driver T-boned a pickup truck with his  _ half-a-mil _ Range Rover.

Laurie: Your Pontiac wouldn’t have held in a head-on collision! Your mama would never forgive me if I just let it happen.

Amy (remembering the gravity of the situation, tears up): Oh, Mama…

Laurie (changing to a quieter tone immediately): Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay -

Amy (swats him): No, I’m  _ not _ ! I should feel like total  _ shit _ for the rest of my life, but I can’t  _ do _ that if you’re here making a fool of yourself. Mama will have to bus again and she’s getting older everyday and shouldn’t have to and Jo - Jo will  _ kill _ me! This was supposed to help set everything straight, but I’ve just made it  _ worse _ !  _ Nice _ going, Amy!  _ Real _ nice!

Laurie (angry): Okay, fine, you want to wallow? I’ll help you wallow. What were you  _ thinking _ ? Changing tires isn’t something you do  _ ahead _ of the curve! 

Amy’s tears spill and she hastily turns off her camera. The next time we see her, she’s back in her room in her pajamas. Her eyes are red, but she’s smiling tentatively.

Amy: So… I think… I think Jo and I are okay. And Laurie and I are good too, he just has the emotional range of a teaspoon. And yeah, not only can I quote Harry Potter, I can do it with more class than  _ you _ , Lawrence!

Amy (shaking her head at herself): Anyway… back to Jo… We understand each other a little better now, I think. We’re both our daddy’s girls in different ways and… and after… after he… 

Amy (sighs): I know I said this blog would be 100% honest, but honestly, I don’t want to talk about it… Just know that he didn’t leave us because he wanted to. He was a military man. A peacekeeper. He went out… did his job…

Amy: In short, we, sisters and our mama are all we have left. We can’t lose that and we won’t. I just wish… I just wish my actual apology was the reason Jo forgave me and not, you know, near-death stuff.

Jo (O.C.): Holy  _ shit _ , Laurie, you  _ didn’t _ !

Amy (turning around): Guys, what’s going on?

Jo (O.C., can be heard coming up the stairs): Holy  _ shit _ , Amy, you  _ didn’t _ !

Amy (worried, rushing to open her door): What didn’t I -

Jo picks her up in a swinging hug.

Amy (shocked): Oh. Okay.

Jo (thrilled): You absolute  _ genius _ !

Amy: Thank you?

Jo (quietly): Laurie told me you made the app.

Amy: Oh. IswearIdidn’tputanythinginit! I just wanted to show you I was sorry, but I didn’t think until after I made it that you might not trust me anymore, so -

Jo (hugs her again): I’m sorry. For yelling and calling you things.

Amy: I deserved it. But I promise,  _ never _ again.

Jo: Same.

Amy: Also, what did Laurie do?

Jo (barely containing her excitement): He bought us a Range Rover.

Amy (screams): Holy  _ shit _ , Laurie, you  _ didn’t _ !

Amy (remembers to grab her phone, does two-fingered salute breathlessly): Amy, out!


	3. Ask Amy

Amy: Wow, I actually never expected progress vlogs to become an actual thing on YouTube, but hell yeah! Change the culture - support each other! I've received a lot of questions from you guys, so in the spirit of honesty and community, I'm going to answer as many as I can. Also I'm avoiding homework.

Amy: From @booisrad on Twitter: Are you prepared for the coronavirus pandemic?

Amy: O-kay, let's start with that, shall we. Um… we stored up on some non-perishables and alcohol - the sanitation kind, although I can't say the same for Laurie - the heathen. We have masks and gloves too, just to be safe. So… yes? But can you really prepare for something like that? I mean, just this past Christmas all of us were crammed in this one apartment together - this was before Meg and John moved next door - I swear, it was practically a fire hazard in itself. Also, it was an actual fire hazard because Jo wanted to surprise everyone with Christmas pancakes the way Daddy used to make 'em.

Amy: From @jonbyres on Twitter: Has Jo heard back from Netflix?

Amy (excited):  _ Yes _ !  _ Yes _ , she did! You guys, my big sister is a screenwriting intern at Net-freaking- _ flix _ in T-minus one month! Thank you for asking.

Amy: From @levasher on Instagram: What’s your art style and where can I follow you?

Amy: Mostly pop art and a bit of nouveau if I’m feeling really,  _ really _ dedicated. I’m trying to practice realism and surrealism, but that ish be hella hard! Er… right now, you can’t actually follow my art anywhere. I want to be  _ great _ or  _ nothing _ and I  _ know _ I said overdramatizing is one of my achilles heels, but I just… I’m just a perfectionist, I guess. Thanks for asking, though! And your account is freaking  _ amazing _ !

Amy: From @martacabrera on Instagram: ¡Amo tu acento! ¿De donde eres?

Amy: Gracias! I'm three-quarters Colombian and one-quarter Scottish on my daddy's mom's side, but surprise! I look 100% Scottish pero puede hablar español.

Amy: From @beckyrandall on Twitter: How do you deal with difficult aunts? Asking for a friend.

Amy: Very,  _ very _ tactfully. The trick with Aunt Sophie is to only ever say things that you know will agree with her, even if she asks for your opinion. Oh, and find out whether they like small talk or not and act accordingly. It's very person-specific, so just be observant. Hope this helps!

Amy: From @ewoodhouse on Twitter: How are Meg and John and the twinsies??

Amy: Hey, you're Emma from Meg's Comm class, right? Hi! They're doing great! Meg's started some online certificate courses actually, so she's been pretty busy. I'll tell her to text you! John's started tutoring our AP classes. Laurie's his best payer, worst student. And the terrible two keep us  _ all _ up at night, but we love them. I'm sure they'll become lovely people someday and I mean that with zero sarcasm.

Amy: From @michellej on Twitter: How much of this progress vlog is actually working on yourself and how much is just vanity?

Amy (with zero hesitation): Why shouldn't everyone be able to feel seen? And to see how far they've come if they've worked hard for it? 

Amy: From @lauralizabeth on Instagram: How do you make friends your own age?

Amy: I'll let you know when I figure it out. Like, being the youngest especially is really weird. 'Cause you feel treated like a kid, so you act like a kid, but you don't wanna act like a kid 'cause no one else around you does. I mean, I've got school friends, I'm not a recluse, but I just… I get really restless just "hanging out," you know? And the people who always have something interesting going on are usually older than me. I'm not saying it's overrated, but… maybe it's not so much an age thing as much as it is finding people you click with. And now you've got a friend in me!

Amy: From @redascarrots on Instagram: How do you deal with insecurities? And how do you know when to stop apologizing and when to actually swallow your pride and apologize?

Amy: Ooh, let me get some help for this first one. 

Amy sits in a small master bedroom with a crib wedged between the wall and the king-sized bed. She's carrying a baby boy in her lap.

Meg (O.C.): Amy,  _ no _ , I'm a mess.

Amy: You have a natural glow!

Meg (O.C., deadpan): It's called sweat.

Amy: I'll help you with statistics if you indulge me.

Meg comes into frame carrying a baby girl.

Amy: This is, Meg, everybody! My biggest sister.

Meg pulls her fluffy blue bathrobe around her post-maternity pajama-clothed body self-consciously.

Amy (bites her lip): Sorry, bad word-choice. The question was how to deal with insecurities.

Meg: And you chose  _ me _ to answer it? I feel so attacked right now.

Amy: I chose you because you overcome it  _ all _ the time.  _ I'm _ still a work in progress. You  _ know _ how I feel about my wide nose and my underbite and my  _ rudely _ large forehead, and I can't even get bangs because of my teenaged skin -

Meg (yawns): Okay, okay, I get it.

Amy (concerned): Sorry, I know the twos have been fussy lately, I can come back -

Meg: No, I need your help with stats. And I don't want to bother John.

Amy: He's your boyfriend. It's what he's there for.

Meg (laughs tiredly): We've just been through… a lot. We're  _ still _ going through a lot and I don't want to…

Amy: Meg, don't you  _ dare _ be afraid of him leaving you if you just ask him a simple -

Meg (covering her children's ears): Don't let them hear you! They understand more than we know!

Amy (insistent):  _ Don't _ be afraid of it! If he doesn't  _ love _ you, if he doesn't at least  _ respect _ you  _ even _ if you're the world's worst statician, then Jo will beat him up, Beth will frown at him, and I will drag his name through the muddiest path on the internet!

Meg (shaking her head, smiling): He  _ does _ love me, Amy. He's done  _ so much  _ -

Amy: He's doing what  _ any _ good person should do when someone carries their babies for nine months.

Meg: That doesn't make it any  _ less _ good of him, though. 

Amy (to the camera): And  _ that _ is how you overcome insecurity, by the sheer force of mature thought-processes. 

Meg: Wait, you're not posting this, are you? I don't want John to see -

Amy: That what? That you love him and defend him and want his children to know how much he loves them and their mother?

Meg (smiles): I just… I just thought you wanted me to talk about the Hairy Junior Prom Fiasco.

Amy (smirks): Well, I mean, if you  _ want _ to -

Meg (standing): No, no, I'm good. I've shared…  _ more _ than enough on the internet for one day.

Amy: Margaret Marena, you are possibly the  _ shyest _ person in marketing the world will ever know.

Meg (O.C., dramatically): Fine, now taketh this recording machine away from mine presence in immediacy!

Amy (laughing): Yes, my lady. Oh, and text Emma from your Communications class! She wants to know how you're doing!

Amy is back in her room.

Amy (thoughtfully): So as for apologizing, I suppose... Apologize because  _ you _ feel sorry. Not because you fear what the other person might do if you don't. It might get you what you want in the short term, but if you didn't mean it, you're just going to cross that line again and that's no good. 

Amy: O-kay, that's enough preaching for today. Amy, out.


	4. Plumfield vs Laurence Labs

Amy: So… Aunt Sophie isn't happy. And when Aunt Sophie isn't happy, no one is. Allow me to illustrate.

Cut to "Draw My Life" style. Amy’s sketching.

Amy (V.O.): Theodore Laurence I, the first in his family to go to college only to drop out and develop a highly successful anti-dating app called Code Red. Let's be real, it was bound to happen eventually. Basically, you're on a date, it's not going well, you call someone on the app who meets a criteria you've previously set in order to feel safe with them, and they come pick you up and take you home. Theo sold the app for a cool 2 million to Aunt Sophie's firm, Plumfield, but he didn't stop there. His next venture was a virtual support group app - another huge hit - and again, Plumfield bought it, this time for 4.5 million. 

Amy (V.O.): Next, Theo developed an A.I. therapist. It helps you by generating possible suggestions for how to live a better life, then it recommends you to actual therapists who you get to make appointments with at a reduced sale price. In honour of its release, Theo gave his first public interview and he was asked if he dropped out because he knew Code Red would be big. The answer was a solemn 'no.' He dropped out because his older brother and his brother's wife died in a plane crash and their son - Theodore II, whom you all know as Laurie - needed someone to take custody of him. Their own parents were still in South Africa so Theo I got a job at Best Buy and worked on Code Red by night.

Amy (V.O.): After that interview, he and his latest app were worth almost 10 million and this time, he wouldn't sell. He went so far as to buy back his other apps and since it was all so public, Aunt Sophie's team at Plumfield received a lot of backlash and lost a lot of clients for holding out on the underdog as long as they did. Theo then opened his own start-up accelerator to rival Aunt's and she's been on his ass ever since. 

Amy (back to medium frame, dramatic): And now to present day, Theodore Laurence II and Amanda Marena go head-to-head in the state programming contest individual category -

Laurie (leaps into frame): And tie for first place!

Amy (exuberant): In your  _ face _ generational family feud!

Laurie: We're going to nationals, baby!  _ Whoo _ !

Amy (picks up her phone which just pinged with an alert): Or… not.

Laurie (checks his phone, which also pinged): Oh, crap.

Amy: I have to call my mama.

Laurie: I have to call Jo.

Amy: Beth! Come here! Have you seen this? You have no school today!

Beth (stands quietly at the door): I know, I was going to the senior's home to -

Amy: Beth, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm calling Mama to tell her to come home right now -

Meg (comes in): I already did. John got the alert from the university. Everyone's closing down because of COVID-19. And Amy's right, Beth, we don't want to contribute to the spread, even by volunteering.

Amy (concerned): Does John still… have a job?

Meg: Yes, classes are all online.

Amy (groans): Public school sucks! What am I supposed to do now?

Meg: Khan Academy. You too, Bethie, Laurie.

Laurie: Well, I technically already know everything from last year -

Amy: If you did, you would've passed your SATs the first time.

Laurie: Well, you technically can't "fail" the SATs -

Amy: I'm commencing social distancing from you _right_ _now_.

Laurie pouts.

Beth gives him a warm hug on his way out.

Amy is alone in her room again.

Amy: O-kay. It's begun. Oh! I never actually told you all why Aunt Sophie's been upset, she lost so much in stock options and whatever she was able to earn back she now has to put into slower earning GICs - "the turtle that wins the race" in John-Brooke-speak - and on top of that, all the companies in Plumfield's portfolio tanked. Laurence Labs isn't doing much better. Mr. Laurence is just an easier-going person overall no matter how much money he has.

Amy (sighs): I wanna be rich, you know. I wanna have means. That doesn't mean I'll be the next Aunt Sophie, does it? She kept going  _ on _ and  _ on _ when she was over for dinner last night about how she'd have to declare bankruptcy if this kept up or got worse, even though tech is  _ literally _ the rare, unicorn field where you can work from home indefinitely if you wanted it bad enough. 

Amy (shakes her head at herself): It makes me think that if I want to be content, maybe I could in fact be an artist instead.

Mama (O.C., we hear her shut the front door): I'm home!

Amy (leaps up excitedly): On an indisputably happy note, we'll see a lot more of Mama now! Amy, out!


	5. Laurie's Progress Vlog #1: Lime Yogurt

An expansive single-bedroom suite with dimmable lights and a floor-to-ceiling window with a skyline view of the city.

Laurie (dramatic reading): "Having an uncommonly deep insight into your psyche, I can say with utmost certainty that you will use 'social distancing' as an infantile excuse to hang up on us when we inform you that quarantine is not synonymous to hibernation." - Jo Marena in a freaking  _ text message _ , 2020.

Laurie (spunky): Well, sadly - for her - she's about to be proven wrong. I, Theodore Laurence II, have things to do and I will do them  _ efficiently _ and  _ thoroughly _ and -

There's a knock at the door.

Laurie (exhaling dramatically): - oh, thank God, come in!

Amy (poking her head in): Hey, you have tons of experience screwing yourself over, right?

Laurie (pulls up another swivel chair): It is my main area of expertise.

Amy (comes to sit down, notices the camera): Whatcha doin'?

Laurie: Your area of expertise. I'm trying to prove a point to Jo.

Amy (head hung low): Okay. I'd just… y'know… be careful what you say on there 'cause...

Laurie (concerned): What happened?

Amy (twiddles her thumbs): You know how... we've been applying for remote freelance work since school's out?

Laurie: At your insistence even though we  _ literally _ have relatives hiring, yeah. 

Amy: Well… some people have gotten back to me and… basically the consensus was, "Kid, you talk shit about your own aunt's company, what are you gonna say about us?"

Amy (sighs): I took the video down, but it's already been reported in some niche news outlets - "Sophia Marena's niece speaks out against Plumfield."

Laurie (thinking quickly): All the coronavirus news will drown it out, guaranteed. She'll never see it.

Amy (sniffs):  _ God _ , I hope so. I screwed up  _ so _ bad, Laurie! Who the  _ hell _ gets blacklisted before they even get their first  _ real _ job?

Amy hugs her stomach, feeling physically ill.

Laurie (stands): Wait here. I got something for you.

Laurie leaves and returns with a cup of lime yogurt.

Amy (gasps, taking it from him): I went to the store last week and they were all out!

Laurie: Well, I've got a whole case -  _ but only _ for emotional emergencies.

Amy (already licking the spoon): Thanks, Laurie! 

Laurie (pretends to hold clipboard): Now, the yogurt is just a physical aid. To complete your recovery, you must name one good thing that happened today.

Amy (gives him an indulgent look): Um… Oh! You'll never guess what Mama did!

Laurie (rests his chin on his hand): No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me.

Amy (excited): Okay, so: I was doing a Skype interview and the guy was like, "How would you deal with harassment in the workplace as a girl?"

Laurie (ever the supportive friend): Ooh! That is  _ so _ not the move.

Amy: I know right? But I had a play-along answer, you know? Because this was the only interviewer who didn't open with asking about the vlog. But Mama heard the question and turned it on him. Then  _ he _ got all defensive with lame excuses like, "Well, we're quarantined anyway," like,  _ hello _ ? Online harassment is a thing! But Mama kept it cool and was like, "If your company culture does not value  _ shared _ responsibility, then you're going to lose  _ a lot _ of good applicants." And then we hung up on him. It was great. 

Laurie: Oh, you should quote that to Jo, she's always collecting things people say in real life because she writes like it's Shakespeare 2.0.

Amy (nods): Well, thanks for everything, Laurie!

Laurie: Come on back up any time. Dr. Theodore Laurence is here for all your mental health needs... 

Laurie (cheekily): Or breakdowns.

Amy threw the empty yogurt cup at him, but missed. 

Laurie laughed.

Amy (giving a two-fingered salute as she leaves): Amy, out!

Laurie (to camera, affectionately): Mrs. Marena really is great. She's been like a mother to me as long as I've known her… 

Laurie (snippy): Isn't it weird how you can have parent issues when you never really  _ knew _ your parents? Or  _ especially _ when, rather… Unlike Ames there, I'm 100% saying this for pity and don't intend to  _ ever _ stop moping. It's  _ another _ one of my areas of expertise.

Laurie (chuckles ruefully): I'm not an asshole. Okay, yeah, sometimes, but it's not like I'm going  _ out of my way  _ to be a dick, you know what I mean? And you can psychoanalyze the shit outta yourself, you can go see someone -

Laurie (puts on a salesperson voice): You can get Menti by Laurence Labs for just $1.99 everywhere apps are sold.

Laurie (shakes his head at himself): But sometimes… Sometimes you just gotta suck it up and push on. And I'm shit at that. There, I said it. Hold me accountable to working on it.

Laurie (stares forlornly at the laptop on his desk): Ugh, I can't believe grown ups actually _do_ _this_ on the daily.

Laurie turns off his camera.


	6. Us

Stretching from the utility shed on the roof of their apartment building to the exterior stairwell wall was a single wire supporting a tarpaulin tent. Four full-grown and two doll-sized shadows chittered and danced among the fairy lights hung within. One shadow crouched very still in the corner behind a low bookshelf, unbeknownst to the others.

Amy perches her phone on a box in the corner so we get a wide angle of the interior space then sits down with her sketchbook and pencils, very much like a courtroom sketch artist.

Meg (looking like a regal queen, her babies perched on either lap): I hereby call this meeting of the Breakfast Club to order! Vice-President Andrew has the itinerary for Operation: Mama’s Birthday.

Jo (maneuvering clumsily in hockey shin-pads, a football helmet, and basketball jersey): Thank you, President Allison. The presents have been delivered to Laurie’s, Mama remains unaware. Allison has the cake, Claire will commence the distraction at 1100 hours tomorrow so that I may clean the apartment without raising suspicions. Brian will have her final rehearsal at 1500 hours today. Questions?

Meg: Good, now onto the news with Secretary Brian!

Beth: Thank you, Madame President. Demi took his first steps today and helped Daisy stand for three seconds before they both fell over!

Whoops and cheers filled the air.

Meg aided the twins in clapping their hands for each other.

Beth (clears throat): Due to the COVID-19 outbreak, Andrew’s internship has been tentatively postponed.

The girls booed.

Beth (softer): I’ve enrolled in sociology and education.

Amy cheers the loudest.

Jo puts her fingers in her mouth and lets out a sharp whistle.

Meg (raising her twins’ arms in turn): Yay, Auntie Beth! Yay, Auntie Beth!

Beth: And Claire’s vlog has over half a million subscribers!

The Breakfast Club waves to the camera. A sneaky hand pokes out from behind the bookcase after he thinks they’ve all turned away.

Meg: Thank you, Brian. And now, back to Andrew with a special message.

Jo: So as you all know, there are five members of the original Breakfast Club, but we are only four. We need our rebel, our John.

Beth (helping a squirming Demi off Meg’s lap): Demi could do it! Couldn’t you, baby?

Meg (playful): No! No, he’s Momma’s boy forever, isn’t he?

Jo: Of course, he is. I was thinking… Laurie.

Amy: And by thinking, do you mean he’s hiding behind the bookshelf right now?

Laurie (jumps up behind her suddenly, incredulous): How’d you know? 

Beth gasps, but covers her mouth with a laugh.

Demi and Daisy giggle at the disheveled boy, thinking he’s playing peek-a-boo.

Amy: I saw you wave at the camera earlier. 

Laurie (ruefully):  _ Da- _

Meg clears her throat.

Laurie: -agnabbit?

Meg (shrugs): Sure.

Jo: So, all in favour of our John, say I!

Beth: I!

Meg: I!

Amy: I!  _ If _ he passes initiation.

Jo: Of  _ course _ he must!

Laurie (gamely): What do I have to do?

Amy: Well, there are four of us initiated members, so that’s two truths and two dares. President Allison will start.

Meg: Who was your first kiss?

Jo: Oh, do you have to be so horribly cliche?

Laurie: It was actually you, Jo.

Jo (shocked): Wait, we’ve never -

Laurie: Sophomore play. Well, I was a sophomore, you were a freshman. We were supposed to be dueling, but we tripped in rehearsal and -

Jo (remembering): Oh! But that doesn’t count! 

Laurie: Well, that’s all I’ve got, so…

Amy (disbelieving): You, Theodore Laurence II, have never kissed a girl except by accident?

Laurie (shrugs): It is what it is.

Amy: Alright, my turn, where’s your secret brownie and booze stash?

Meg (covering the twins’ ears with Beth’s help): Amy! I mean,  _ Claire _ !

Amy: What? If he wants to be part of this club, he’s got to make a sacrifice. And it’s for his own good anyway.

Laurie (nods determinedly): Under a loose floorboard in the cupboard under the stairs. 

Amy (shaking her head): You’re  _ such _ a Harry Potter hoe. 

Meg: Am- _ Claire _ !

Amy:  _ Sorry _ !

Jo: Right, John, I dare you to dance for us. Full ballroom.

Laurie (without missing a beat): Only if you’ll join me, Andrew.

Jo (gamely): Prepare your toes. 

Hands go to shoulders and waists and into each other and they prance and leap more than anything else. Beth puts on some jaunty Piano Guys music. They don’t stop until they're out of breath from trying to outdo each other in really bad-form jigging.

The Breakfast Club applauds as the pair take a bow. 

Beth (softly): I dare you to sing something for us. Your favorite song.

Laurie: Um… okay… let me think…

An anticipating hush falls.

Laurie (singing): Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights, I call it a draw.

Laurie (clears throat): Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off...

Beth (whispers encouragingly): Well, keep going!

Laurie (closing his eyes): But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh.

Laurie (tapping his knees like drums idly): What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know…

Amy (to camera): Alright, a challenge for you guys: launch this man’s music career.

The club falls into good-natured laughter.

Amy (crawls over to camera and stage-whispers): Amy, out!


	7. Laurie's Progress Vlog #2: Ouch

Laurie sets the camera up on the roof.

Laurie (psyching himself up): I don’t want to just sit around waiting for stuff to happen anymore. If I want something, I’m not going to be afraid of… of putting myself out there - the  _ real _ me. So… yeah. Okay. 

Laurie (second-guessing): I mean… She calls me ‘Teddy,’ now… that’s  _ nickname _ territory, right? Like I-want-to-be-more-than-friends nickname territory… right? And it’s not just that! After Mrs. Marena’s party, we were sitting up here, just the two of us… after, you know, throwing out the brownies and booze… and… we were talking about all this isolation, quarantine stuff and she leaned on my shoulder and said, “My greatest fear is dying insignificant, but I know it’s irrational because  _ you _ see me.” I mean… that’s like… a big-ass kiss-me-or-something sign, right?

Jo (in the background): Teddy? What did you want to talk about?

Laurie (faces her): JoMarenaIloveyou. 

Jo (laughs nervously): Sorry?

Laurie: I. Love you. Jo.

Jo stands there gaping like a fish.

Laurie: O-kay… You okay?

Jo (confused, like she’s been betrayed): I… I don’t know what… What do you want me to  _ do _ with that, Teddy?

Laurie (stiff): I… I don’t know… what do  _ you _ want to do with it?

Jo (shrugs, throws up her hands a little): I… What… Have I led you  _ on _ at all? Or… what made you  _ think _ I...?

Laurie (confused, angry, hurt): Wait, you’re asking  _ me _ if  _ you’ve _ led me  _ on _ ?  _ Yes _ ? I mean, who the  _ fuck _ says, “My greatest fear is dying insignificant, but I know it’s irrational because  _ you _ see me,” and then expects someone to  _ not _ do something?

Jo: I said that to you as a  _ friend _ !

Laurie: You were leaning on my  _ shoulder _ !

Jo: Friends  _ do _ that!

Laurie (softer): You started calling me ‘Teddy.’

Jo: Well, that’s your name, isn’t it?

Laurie: You used to call me Laurie.

Jo (gesticulating wildly): I just… you...  _ look _ like a Teddy. Like a teddy bear. Also you give great hugs… Look, it just  _ fit _ ,  _ okay _ ?

Laurie (bitter): But it doesn’t mean anything.

Jo (reaching for him, but he pulls away): Teddy, I like you. Heck, I  _ love _ you too! But we’ve known each other since we were disgusting middle schoolers with braces! I’ve seen your…  _ bits _ and we shared an accidental first kiss... I just… You’re the only person I can just  _ be Jo _ with. Tom-boy Jo. Athletic-will-wrestle-you-to-the-ground-for-the-last-Oreo Jo. Writer-of-morbid-historical-thrillers Jo.

Jo (sighs, sits down on the concrete): I see how Meg is around John and it’s  _ different _ than when she’s herself with us, like a more…  _ flirty _ , stereotypically  _ feminine _ version of our Meg. And if  _ we _ had something… I would need to be -

Laurie (sits beside her): I’d never want you to be anyone but yourself! Why would that ever change?

Jo (forlorn): It would… It just would. You might not be able to see it now, but  _ I _ can. It’s a writer’s curse, I suppose. To be able to watch things play out when they haven’t happened yet… 

Laurie: You’re wrong.

Jo: I’m not, Teddy, I  _ know _ you and I  _ know _ me and you  _ already _ hate my tendencies -

Laurie: I don’t  _ hate _ -

Jo (talks fast, dismissive): They get on your nerves now, you’ll come to hate them later on, that’s how it  _ works _ . I practically  _ invented _ that type of foreshadowing, it’s  _ literally _ how all my serial killers go crazy. 

Laurie: I love you, Jo.

Jo (still talking fast): And then there’s your  _ complete _ inability to take things  _ seriously _ -

Laurie (looking very serious): I love you, Jo.

Jo: - that gets on  _ my _ nerves and if we spend enough time together I  _ will _ strangle some sense into you or  _ kill _ you, whichever comes first -

Laurie: I love you, Jo.

Jo: - and in short, we will  _ both _ try to change each other to fit together better and  _ neither _ of us will be happy!

Laurie: I love you, Jo.

Jo: But I  _ can’t _ love you, Teddy.

A static silence consumes them.

Laurie (shrugs): Anything else?

Jo shakes her head.

Laurie stands.

Jo: Actually… there is… You should know that… I don’t think I can ever be with  _ anyone _ . I’m too picky and… stubborn and -

Laurie (ruefully): One day you will. I know  _ you _ too. And I  _ know _ you’re hard to please, but if someone can do that? You will love them _ forever _ … and I’ll watch.

Jo: Teddy -

Laurie (goes to turn off his camera): Don’t call me that.


	8. For Future Amy

In Amy’s room in the dead of night. Amy has her chin resting against her paint-stained hands. Some art pieces are drying in the background.

Amy: It’s a sure sign of the apocalypse when Jo and Laurie aren’t speaking.

Amy (pulling at her hair):  _ God _ , it’s like walking around a battlefield after the war and all the dead bodies are strewn around but nobody’s  _ acknowledging _ them!

Amy (gestures vaguely, tiredly): I know, I  _ know _ , I don’t need to add “nosy” to my list of faults, but it’s just not right! Jo  _ needs _ her brother and Laurie needs… his. 

A leg swings itself over her second floor window sill. Beth tumbles in.

Amy (spins around): I take it back.  _ Now _ , we know for  _ sure _ it’s armageddon. 

Beth (deer in the headlights): I got the wrong window. 

Amy (helps her up): Ya think? You’re lucky it wasn’t Mama’s! Where  _ were _ you? How  _ long _ have you been out? 

Beth: Mrs. Juan called me from the senior’s home. Most of the nurses have gone into quarantine. They’re running low on most supplies and no one can pick up their meds for them… so I did. And I spent some time with them, putting them to bed, the usual.

Amy (horrified): Beth, this virus can stay potent on inanimate surfaces for what now? Nine days? And senior citizens are the most vulnerable -

Beth (defensive): Most of them just want to talk! They just want a  _ friend _ . And they’re not getting that with the home being so low staffed and those who stay being afraid of close contact now - even with the proper protective gear, which I wore so I was never in any  _ real _ danger.

Amy looks skeptical.

Beth (imploring): Ames, these people are  _ human beings _ ! So  _ what _ if they’re old? We’re  _ all _ going to get there someday if we’re lucky. 

Amy (hugs her suddenly): Oh, sweet little Bethie… 

Beth (smiles, knows she’s won her over): You should have seen Mrs. Juan’s face when she saw the quesadillas I brought. I  _ know _ I did the right thing... You won’t tell Mama?

Amy (sighs, looks at her camera): No, but do you mind if I keep the footage? Just for me. To remind me to be more selfless like my sister.

Beth (blushes): Um… sure, if you want…

Amy: But you have to promise me something if I’m going to be keeping a secret from Mama.

Beth: Anything.

Amy: Be more selfish. You  _ have _ to think about your asthma and immunity, ‘kay?

Beth: I haven’t had an attack in years and -

Amy: I know. But you said "anything" and that’s what I want, so promise me.

Beth (sighs, smiles): I promise.

Amy: Actually, since you’re here… has Jo or Laurie talked to you?

Beth: No, but Laurie keeps snapchatting black and white pictures with Adele lyrics, so if I had to guess… 

Amy: And  _ this _ is why you don’t delete snapchat during a quarantine! Personal growth and progress can go to - wait… who… he loves… oh… 

Beth: Wait, you didn’t know?

Amy: I always… I always thought of them like two brothers, you know? So… I take it Jo… turned him down?

Beth (deadpan): No, she does, they  _ totally _ professed their undying love for each other and  _ that’s _ why Laurie’s straight-up depressed right now. 

Amy (mischievously): Sass and sarcasm is sexy on you, Bethie, you should -

Beth (buries her face in her hands): No,  _ no _ , don’t make me feel weird,  _ please _ !

Amy laughs.

Jo (comes in, sleepy): Hey, who’s idea was it not to invite me.

Amy and Beth (giggling simultaneously): Hers.

Jo (plops onto the bed): I believe Bethie - why are you dressed?

Amy (thinking quickly): Oh, she was thinking of wearing this to Mr. Laurence’s dinner tomorrow. What do you think? I think she could do better.

Jo: Bethie can wear whatever she wants.

Beth (seeing an opportunity): But it’s Mr. Laurence’s dinner! You  _ know _ he always goes all-out. I mean, I know this sweater is cute, but I don’t want to be underdressed. What are  _ you _ going to wear?

Jo (deflates): Oh, I… don’t think I’ll be going. I don’t think any of us should. I mean, we’re supposed to be quarantining and social distancing, right?

Amy: But they’re practically family! 

Jo (cross): I just don’t feel up to it, alright?

Beth: Jo… We’re your sisters. You know you can talk to us about anything. 

Jo (stands suddenly): That’s just it! I  _ can’t _ ! No matter  _ what _ you say!

Beth folds her shoulders in.

Jo: Oh, for fuck’s… Bethie, I didn’t mean to… I just… I  _ hate _ having to be… me sometimes! It just feels so… so… uncomfortable!

Jo (sighs): I told Laurie I couldn’t be with him because I’d have to be all… I’d have to be a “girl” but now… Now I… I feel like I’d  _ be _ a girl if it meant I could be around him, but does that mean I  _ love _ him? No, I’m not stupid or blind. I’ve thought about… us, but that’s how I  _ know _ that I just love how I get to  _ be _ around him. I love talking to him - man to man! I don’t… I don’t love him the way he wants me to and it’s  _ so _ unfair that I’m going to  _ lose _ him  _ forever _ because I can’t  _ make _ myself feel…  _ ugh _ !

Amy (quietly): Jo… It’s not your fault that you don’t reciprocate his feelings. And if he made you feel that way, well… We all know that as much as we love Laurie, he can be… well, he can an ass… but he  _ always _ comes around. And you’ll be friends again. You’ll be  _ brothers _ again. You’ll see.

Jo (looks between her sisters): Thanks, guys.

Beth (yawns loudly): Sorry! Sorry! Didn’t mean to ruin the moment -

Amy: You could never, Bethie. Go get some sleep. 

Beth: Night!

Jo: Night!

Amy’s alone in her room again.

Amy (to camera, two-fingered salute): Night, future Amy.


	9. Apology Tour 2

In Amy’s room. Day.

Amy: Dearest Aunt Sophie… 

Amy (makes a face): Too formal? No, too weird, gotcha.

Amy (clears her throat): I… No, don’t start with ‘I’... 

Amy (sighs in defeat): In case you’re wondering if Amy’s finally lost it, she has. She  _ absolutely _ has. Aunt Sophie hasn’t said anything about  _ that vlog _ but I’ve given it a lot of thought and I don’t want her to find out for herself. She’s coming to Mr. Laurence’s dinner, probably to see if she can slip poison into his food or something -

Amy (pinches herself):  _ God _ ,  _ Amy _ ! Be nice!

Amy (shakes her head at herself): So, yeah, I’m going to get out in front of it and apologize… if I can manage to get the words right… I  _ really _ wish Jo could help me, but her internship is back on and she needs to get the den set up for remote work…

Amy (fists her hands):  _ C’mon, Amy! You can do this! _

Amy (to camera): Aunt Sophie, may I speak with you privately, please?

Amy (freaking out): What if she says ‘no’?

Amy (deep breath): Okay, that’s fine, you just say, “Please, it’s very important for both us,” and then lead her off to the side. 

Amy (clears throat): Aunt Sophie… I want to apologize for a vlog I posted a few weeks ago and have since taken down about Plumfield’s rivalry with Laurence Labs... Whether you’ve seen it or not, your business is your business and it’s not my place to judge in the  _ least… _ In fact, I respect your hustle and your shrewdness in conducting your affairs… I hope you can forgive me - no, I hope I can earn your forgiveness. 

Amy (smiling): Yeah, yeah, that’s pretty good! Nice job, Amy!

Beth (comes in): Can you help me with my hair, please?

Amy (excited, almost forgets to turn off her camera): Of course!

In Amy’s room. Night.

Amy (happily eating lime yogurt she filched from Laurie’s): I should apologize more often!

Amy (licking spoon like a kitten): Now, I know you’re all  _ dying _ for deets on the Jo-Laurie drama and how  _ awkward _ everyone was over dinner, but it was actually very cordial and even if it wasn’t, I, Amy Marena, am  _ not _ \- I repeat - am  _ not _ a gossip! I  _ only _ tell what’s mine to tell, so: about Aunt Sophie. 

Amy (circles her spoon in the air): I waited until Laurie had asked her to dance so she was sufficiently uncomfortable and  _ very _ willing to move away from everyone. And then I looked her in the eyes as I apologized and never broke contact until she did. She was… speechless and  _ not _ in a good way for about five seconds, but then she said:

Amy (her Spanish accent strengthens): You kids think you’re powerful because of what your generation can do riding on the successes of your parents and your parents’ parents. You operate on impulse without thought to the consequences to yourselves or others - did you know kids are still travelling? Taking advantage of cheap airfare - what about the elderly or very young whom you come in contact with, huh? You only live once, some longer than others? 

Amy (normal voice): Or, you know, something to that effect. But get ready for the plot-twist!

Amy (stronger Spanish accent): I remember what that felt like. Do you know what helped me grow out of it? Not. Living. In a vacuum. And actually  _ working _ for something yourself. Seeing how  _ hard _ it is. That builds  _ character _ and  _ respect _ !

Amy (normal voice): Aunt Sophie is  _ all _ about the  _ character _ and  _ respect _ .

Amy (stronger Spanish accent): So you’re applying for jobs, I heard.

Amy (normal voice): Apparently, she and Mama had talked some after my totally sexist interview and heard I won - well, tied for first place - at state championships. So since Plumfield’s getting really short staffed after employee stock options tanked, I start  _ next week _ ! Amy Marena, Junior Software Developer!

Amy (squeals): I’m  _ so _ excited! Thank you, Aunt Sophie, if you’re watching this!

Amy (blows kiss to camera): Amy, out!


	10. Video Calls at Netflix

Jo in the cozy den, her father’s war memorabilia on the wall behind her. 

Frieda Bhaer with stacks of classics rising up from the floor behind her instead of lined up on a shelf.

Jo: Okay, but  _ Cloud Catcher  _ was great! You don’t need to  _ get _ steampunk culture to appreciate it! That’s just a lame excuse! The way you shot Amelia’s survival story was  _ so freaking inspiring _ ! Like, why can Tom Hanks talk to a volleyball and have it be an  _ iconic _ metaphor but the  _ second _ a breakout female actress talks to her pilot’s cap like she’s talking to her dead mother it’s  _ weird _ ?

Frieda (chuckles self-consciously): It probably has something to do with the ‘dead mother’ part. 

Jo (frustrated growling):  _ Please _ tell me you’re working on the sequel.

Frieda (laughs): I’ll do it as soon as you finish  _ Girls, Unedited _ .

Jo (shocked): Wait, how do you know about that? It wasn’t in my portfolio…

Frieda (smirking): Your Tumblr? JoJoWritesABit? 

Jo (buries her face in her arms):  _ You’re _ BeerBear365?  _ Seriously _ ? You  _ do _ realize you were the  _ one _ person who actually  _ liked _ that sappy, too-happy crap!

Frieda (laughs): I can’t help it! It’s so perfectly idyllic! And I, too, want to see Lena Dunham in the same show as Zooey Deschanel.

Jo (throws up her hands): Fine, it’s a deal. I  _ need _ Amelia to get off that island.

Frieda: What makes you think we’re not having her start her own little civilization?

Jo: How? There’s no one else there!

Frieda (wiggles her eyebrows): She’s not the only one who can fly an incredibly volatile death-machine.

Jo: Oh,  _ God _ , whatever you do, don’t make it a  _ boy _ . 

Frieda: How do you think babies are made?

Jo: I swear, if I see another gratuitous boob-shot in another sci-fi / fantasy plot, I just might throw myself off a bridge!

Frieda: I’m insulted you think I wouldn’t have more class than that. If I must have them, my boob-shots will be like the birth of Venus!

Jo cackles.

Frieda (cont'd): Now tell me, why don’t you like writing  _ Girls, Unedited _ ?

Jo: It’s not that I don’t  _ like _ writing it… It’s like, could you in good conscience direct a picture you felt didn’t do justice to the characters or their… truth?

Frieda (understanding): You grew up.

Jo: Exactly!  _ GU _ started out fun, but looking back on it… I wasn’t being fair to myself, you know? I wanted  _ so _ badly to belong with my sisters - I  _ still _ do! But I wrote this character the way I wanted to be  _ back then _ , the way I  _ thought _ I wanted people to see me. But I’ve found a better way to do it - I’ve found  _ my way  _ of doing it.

Frieda (nods): By being their brother. 

Jo: Yeah. I’m done editing myself for other people. If I can find a way to write my story as freely and truly as I feel it coursing through me, then I can be happy.

Frieda (contemplative nodding): Freely and truly… 

Frieda (remembers her actual job): Hey, speaking of writing, how’s that pilot script coming? Dash is up my ass about pre-production but I don’t like casting or location scouting when I don’t even know the  _ story _ yet, I don’t  _ care _ what market analyses say will sell. 

Jo (nods): It’s almost done, I think. I just needed to rewrite exposition and add some climactic spice.

Frieda (smiling): "Climactic spice." You talk some intriguing shit, you know that?

Jo (smiling, flattered): I try. And I’m glad it’s  _ you _ directing this project, by the way. 

Frieda (blushes): Thanks, JoJo.

A notification of Dash calling Jo pops up on the screen.

Jo (sad): Right, I gotta go. Be seeing you!

Frieda: Bye-bye!

Frieda hangs up.

Jo (picks up Dash’s call): Hi, Dash, did you get the edits?

Dash (nods excitedly): Yes, this is  _ exactly _ the kind of writing we need right now. Well, done. People want simpler stories in these confusing times, you know what I mean?

Jo (pleased): Yes, sir.

Dash (serious): I just need you to whittle down acts three, four, and five so that we can have our FX team come in -

Jo (confused): Dash, man, those are kind of _critical_ _moments_ for the character, you know? They’re the ones that show he’s got a conscience and make the audience root for him -

Dash: Audiences root for winners - skilled fighters, people with the right look about them - the script is important, of  _ course _ , but it’s going to be consumed through a screen, so you actually have  _ a lot more _ to work with when it comes to pulling viewers in and you’ve got to work  _ all of it  _ to achieve the full effect. You understand what I’m saying?

Jo: I… suppose I could… develop the character in future episodes. People like to see growth.

Dash:  _ Exactly _ , you’ve got it. Now, let’s see those edits.

Jo (nods determinedly): Yes, sir.

Dash hangs up.

Jo stares at her screen then puts on a brave face as she begins the chop.


	11. A Netflix Drama

Amy’s room. Early evening.

Amy (dead-eyed): I wanna quit.

Amy (shakes herself): I have never been  _ so _ productive an artist - look!

Amy flips through her sketchbook and it’s filled with different renditions of a young but certainly not beautiful demon lady, sometimes in a renaissance style, other times in a video-game, but always haunting a poor little girl in a blue hooded cloak. 

Amy: All while I was supposed to be working. Wanna know why? Because -

Meg (comes in, babies and luggage in tow): John is  _ so _ unreasonable!

Amy (all her attention is on Meg): Do you want me to get Mama?

Meg (plops down on the bed): No, no, she’s tired from being on her feet all day, swabbing patients... She needs her rest to stay healthy. 

Amy: Okay… Well,  _ I’m _ here. Do you want to talk about -

Meg:  _ God _ , yes!  _ All _ I did was buy a Netflix subscription! So I could focus on my studies more and the twins could be entertained and hopefully learn something  _ and _ we can watch Jo’s pilot when it comes out eventually…

Meg (sighs): I know money’s tight right now especially, but he didn’t have to be so… so…  _ ugh _ ! I just… I just  _ hate _ how he talks down to me sometimes! Like I’m one of his students! 

Meg (imitating John):  _ How _ could you be so  _ stupid _ , Meg? You  _ know  _ what our budget’s like! Only  _ one _ of us is working for  _ barely _ above minimum wage and our electricity bills are through the  _ roof _ since we’re stuck at home all the time! We need to be a  _ team _ , Meg! But I feel like I’m the only  _ thinking _ adult here!

Meg (fisting her hands): I’m  _ not _ stupid! I’m  _ not _ ! But on the other hand, I’ve got the babies out of wedlock and the spending habits to prove it!

Amy (concerned): As…  _ boring _ as I find John, myself… I  _ know _ he cares for you and your little family and I  _ know _ you care for him, so let’s just try to have this discussion with that in mind.

Meg (chuckles dryly): You sound like Menti.

Amy: You know, they have a couple's counselling option in beta right now. I think Laurie is running the UX surveys…

Meg (starts tearing up): I  _ do _ love him, Ames… and… and as much as I hate admitting to myself… I’m not good enough for him!

Amy: Okay, nonono, there’s no need to go to the other extreme now -

Meg: I  _ want _ to be a good mother, a good partner, a good student… and I try so fu- _ desperately _ hard! Maybe that’s the problem… John is so effortlessly practical, it’s like his default! Well, I’m only  _ human _ and I  _ like _ having pleasures in life and I  _ want them for my children _ ! 

Meg (nods fiercely):  _ Yes _ , because they are  _ my _ children more than anything.  _ He _ can’t even tell them apart without checking their diapers! And you can  _ bet _ I told him as much!

Amy (sets her jaw): Right, so where is John right now? Let’s get him in here and sort this out once and -

Meg (shakes her head): I sent him out for baby formula so he wouldn’t stop me leaving…  _ Agh _ , but I shouldn’t have said what I did - I  _ know _ how much he loves the twins or he  _ wouldn’t _ have stayed with us and he  _ wouldn’t _ be working so much… 

Meg (to her twins, tearfully): I love you guys, okay? Momma loves you so much and she’s  _ so _ sorry if she’s scaring you right now. She just needs some… some  _ time _ and some  _ space _ ... away from Dada and… and…

Meg dissolves into hiccups.

Amy holds her helplessly.

John (comes in, worried): Amy, have you seen - Meg! There you are! Meggie, what… 

Meg (leaps into his arms): John! John, I’m sorry, I’m  _ so _ sorry! I  _ know _ how hard you work so I don’t have to. I promise it’s  _ just _ for this month, I won’t pay for it anymore after that! 

John (softly): No, Meggie… Meggie,  _ I’m _ sorry. You devote  _ so _ much time to the babies -  _ our _ babies… I’ll do better - as their father  _ and _ as your partner. I  _ want _ to support you in your studies; I  _ know _ how much they mean to you -

Meg (breaks their embrace to look at him): _You_ mean more. _Our_ _family_ means more -

John (leans his forehead against hers): You shouldn’t have to choose. And you  _ won’t _ . I promise.

Meg (speaks against his lips): I love you, John Brooke.

John (kisses her): I love  _ you _ , my Meggie.

Amy crawls around them to turn off her camera with a cheeky two-fingered salute.


	12. Werk

Amy: I never actually finished telling you guys about work!

Amy (bored voice): Oh, God, Amy, no, we just wanna know all the Marena family drama!

Amy: Well, I’m sorry, but this is a progress vlog, and it only happens to be dramatic sometimes because we Marenas don’t do anything by halves.

Amy (holds up her sketchbook): Let’s talk about my demon lady. 

Amy (sighs): I know, I know, haven’t I learned my lesson from last time? Don’t smack talk people on the internet, Amy!

Amy (mischievous): But, I found a loophole: let’s call her, “Jane.” Jane is another intern at Plumfield working back-end production, while I do the front-end - disregarding the terminology, we need each other to do our jobs or the webapps don’t run. 

Amy (frustrated growling): But Jane doesn’t do her freaking joooob! And she’s got every excuse in her arsenal!

Amy (imitating Jane in a high-pitched voice): I’m so sorry, I just had to take a mental health moment yesterday. This pandemic has me so stressed out. It would have negatively impacted my work and I didn’t want to be the person bringing that kind of energy. 

Amy (skeptical): Mm… ‘kay. All of yesterday, though? Really? And what kind of “energy” do you think you’re bringing by going completely MIA?

Amy (imitating Jane again): My internet provider totally screwed me over, I am so sorry. I have everything on my end, I’ll load it to the server ASAP.

Amy (deadpan): Let me translate.

Amy (imitating Jane again, smiling sickly sweet): Hi, it’s Jane again, I know I’m totally screwing you over right now, but I’m not really sorry. I haven’t done a lick of work since I started here and don’t intend to ever.

Amy (normal voice): Okay, you ready for the kicker?

Amy (imitating Jane again): I had to run some errands for my parents, you know, because I’m younger and healthier, I don’t want them to have to go outside unnecessarily, you know?

Amy (normal voice): Nuh-uh. I looked her mom up on Facebook - her parents are in Florida right now. But, of course, I can’t say that because that would make me the creep. God, it’s not an invasion of privacy if you put it on the internet, people! And yes, I realize the meta-ness of that statement, but it is not ironic because I may have a lot of faults but I never pretend to be someone I’m not. 

Amy (deep breathes): But this is a progress vlog. So now that mad-Amy got to vent, cool-Amy gets to squash slacker-Jane once and for all. With kindness, of course.

Amy (sighs): Damn, I wish Laurie would stop streaming Lewis Capaldi at top volume. We can hear him and we’re three floors down. I could really use his expertise. 

Amy (earnest): I’ve seen his progress vlogs, you know? And he’s just… he’s a good person with the sweetest intentions. He just needs people, but he’s taking this isolation stuff very seriously now. Mr. Laurence says we just need to give him time and yeah, I know Laurie goes through phases, but I really think it’s gonna be time to stage an intervention soon. Jo’s busy with her internship, though… Maybe if she watched his vlogs she’d… understand where he was coming from and… give him another chance? As a friend, I mean. ‘Cause yeah, they’re still not talking.

Amy (lightening up): Okay, let's talk it out!

Amy puts “Jane” on speaker.

Jane (V.O.): Hi Amy, I’m so sorry I know I was supposed to refactor the Python files, I just -

Amy (waves dismissively): Jane, we’re friends, right?

Jane (V.O.): Um… yeah, sure!

Amy (looks at camera significantly): Okay, then let’s be honest with each other. Is there anything I can do to help you so we can get this done together?

Jane (V.O., sighs): I just… I’m in over my head. I’ve coded before but not to this scale and I’ve been Googling and calling my old professors from uni to try and get help but yeah, it’s not going as fast as I’d like… I’m sorry, I should have just told you and Ms. Marena…

Amy (fist pumping): Well, you’re telling me now and we can still fix this. Are you available to Google Meet? I can screenshare and walk you through doing one file, then you can do the rest.

Jane (V.O.): Yes! Yeah, absolutely! Thank you so much, Amy! 

Jane hangs up and calls her again via Meet. 

Amy (to camera): Gotta go to work! Amy, out!


	13. Video Calls at Netflix 2

Jo (excited): Hey! Did Dash send you the script? What did you think?

Frieda: Yeah, um… It wasn’t what I expected!

Jo: Like in a good way or bad way…?

Frieda: … I... feel like it’s Dash I need to be talking to about this -

Jo (nervous): No, no, it’s my script; I wrote it; you come to  _ me _ with feedback. That’s how film production works, right? A nice little feedback loop!

Frieda: Well… let’s start with what  _ you _ think of it. Self-assessment is an invaluable tool for a young screenwriter.

Jo: So you think I’m young and inexperienced and need more practice, gotcha. I’ll work on it.

Frieda: No, Jo, you can just run off and try a random different direction!  _ Think _ about it for a sec.

Jo: Why don’t you just tell me what  _ you _ think of it? Is it  _ that _ bad that you don’t want to say it?

Frieda (desperate for Jo to understand that it’s not personal): I just… I’ve seen your portfolio and you… your plot devices might be clumsy and amateurish but your characters are  _ so _ believable or if not at least  _ lovable _ that they carry the story  _ well _ . This… this is… You can do better. I’ve  _ seen you _ do better.

Jo (sourly): But even “better” is still clumsy and amateurish and not always believable.

Frieda: Everybody starts somewhere, but not everyone has the talent to make characters  _ so vivid _ like you do. Look, I know your style, I know you like to have a good moral centre to your characters. If Dash made you cut this guy’s conscience, I’ll talk to him -

Jo: No, if the plot’s no good then it doesn’t matter.

Frieda: Life is what it is sometimes, so what? It’s how the characters  _ deal with it _ that makes it worth watching! But if you  _ really _ want to work on it, I’ll get your good bits back in and we can flesh out the pl-

Jo (toneless, morose): No, I’ll do it; I’ll talk to Dash. It’s my script; I’ll get it fixed and you’ll have it by Monday.

Frieda: Jo, you  _ did _ ask for my op-

Jo hangs up and calls Dash.

Dash: Ready to work on episode two, I see!

Jo (plucking up courage): No, actually, I want to rework the pilot. I talked to Frieda and she agrees the characterization needs to go back in. And I want until after the weekend to rehash some of the more cliché plot points.

Dash (eyes bulging): After the weeke-Jo, we need to open casting calls  _ now _ and book locations  _ now _ if we want to start filming in the fall for release next year. This virus isn’t going to last forever and people  _ will _ start returning to their lives - we need to  _ position _ ourselves while we can!

Jo (frowns): A  _ good _ show won’t fail to sustain interest even if we  _ weren’t _ social distancing. I want to make a  _ good _ show, Dash.

Dash: Well, I want to make a  _ popular  _ show, so that’s what we’re doing. Got it?

Jo (angry):  _ No _ , and I don’t think Frieda would either.

Dash (shrugs): Well, that’s her business and we can always get another director who isn’t quite so… eccentric.

Jo (indignant):  _ Hey _ , Frieda’s -

Dash (ignoring her): But there aren’t any more intern assignments up, so you’re either working on  _ this _ the way  _ your producers _ want or you’re not working at all. 

Jo (impulsively): I choose the latter.

Jo hangs up and stares at her screen.

  
Jo (mutters to herself):  _ Nice _ one, Jo! Why can’t you contain your temper for  _ two seconds _ to get what you want instead of…  _ Shit _ !


	14. Laurie's Progress Vlog #3: Ouch 2

Laurie’s on the roof, an expensive champagne bottle in his hand, half empty.

Laurie (slurring): I told my uncle I wanted to take a gap year after graduation… He… he doesn’t get mad often… but he said some things about how I was throwing away all the effort I put into my uni applications and… the effort he put in to building a life here… and that generations of our family put into building a life back home even through apartheid and… everything...

Laurie (to camera, imploring): But that doesn’t mean it’s where I want to be. I applied because it was what he wanted and what he keeps saying my parents would’ve wanted… I already work at the Labs… I’m… supposed to be running the couple’s counselling beta tests for Menti… But that’s the problem, isn’t it? I only ever know what I’m supposed to be doing. Even… even telling Jo how I felt… I did it because I thought it was what she wanted… what she expected… and yeah, maybe because I was lonely… and I only really realized just how much when there weren’t any parties to go anymore…

Laurie (smiles sadly): And those Marena girls are really the only friends I have… and I managed to fuck that up… 

Laurie takes a long swig that’s only interrupted when a delicate hand grabs the bottle from his uncoordinated ones and chucks it off the roof.

Laurie (struggling to stand): Jesus Christ, Amy!

Amy yanks him to his feet. The camera shakes until Laurie puts it down on the ledge and forgets about it for a while and all we see are their arms gesticulating as they talk.

Amy (angry): You told me you’d get rid of your stash!

Laurie (hiccups): I did, that was from Uncle’s.

Amy (shoves him lightly, but hard enough to cause him to stumble in his drunken state): What the hell, Laurie? Look at yourself! Aren’t you ashamed?

Laurie (nonchalant): Not really.

Amy: Okay, this needs to stop. Now.

Laurie: It’s a free country, isn’t it? We’re under quarantine, not martial law.

Amy: You need to get your act together. 

Laurie (mocking): Jeez, well, sorry, Amy, not all of us can have it all figured out like you do, Saint Amy!

Amy (cuttingly): Don’t patronize me. We want to support you. We want to love you. But you make it damn hard to even respect you sometimes. 

Laurie (pretends to be hurt): Ooh, always so honest.

Amy: Yes! Which is more than you can say! You play the victim, but look at you! Look at where you are! You live on the top floor of one of the most beautiful apartments in the valley, you have your health despite a raging pandemic, you have family -

Laurie: Barely.

Amy: You see? That. That right there is why you could never be happy. Even if Jo had returned your feelings, even if your uncle did let you do whatever you want.

Laurie: And I suppose you’re happy? Letting yourself be herded like a sheep into your aunt’s little empire. Why don’t you get off your high and perfect horse and fail once in a while, Amy? Create your art and take criticisms and get better! But no, I suppose your pride couldn’t handle that, now could it?

Amy: I’m not going to apologize for having dignity. You may apologize for being severely lacking in it.

Laurie (genuinely): You could be a great artist, Amy. If you let yourself be instead of pandering to everyone else.

Amy: I’m not pandering and I’m not selfish like you. You know, I don’t need to be here right now. Not even for your sake because the unfair truth of it is you have the luxury of wasting away up here, drunk and unfulfilled. I want to keep my family in the home my daddy bought when he was alive. I want to pay my own way through college so Mama can start saving for a nice retirement. I want to help Meg provide for her babies. I can make good money working for Aunt Sophie and I actually kind of enjoy it. If that means my hobbies take a back seat then so be it.

Laurie: You know, we’re not so different. You want those things because you want your family to adore you. You want validation and attention. You have an entire vlog channel dedicated to yourself for fuck’s sake. You want money because you like to be spoiled - don’t bother contradicting me, I know that’s why you visit me so often, you like to pretend -

Amy (slaps him): What I’m about to say I don’t say often. I want you to know that so you know I mean it. Go fuck yourself, Laurie. 

Amy leaves the roof. 

Laurie picks up his phone and accidently posts the video in the process.


	15. Laurie's Progress Vlog #4: Sober

Laurie is in his room. His hair’s a mess, but his eyes are sober and sure. He’s wearing his clothes from the previous day’s vlog.

Laurie: I…  _ Shit _ .

Laurie (drags a hand over his face): I saw my… my video from yesterday… Amy, if you’re watching this now… Yeah… yeah, I am ashamed… I know you were just trying to be a good friend - you _are_ one of my _best_ friends - and I… I’ve been _really_ _shitty_. I forgot we agreed to meet and I got drunk and… I’m _so_ _fu_ -freaking sorry I said those things to you. I meant absolutely _none_ of them except that you’d be a great artist one day, I stand by that…

Laurie (sighs): Please take my calls… I can’t do this without you. 

Laurie (cracks his knuckles): O-kay… I have a plan… I think… So… apart from English, I’m fluent in Spanish, Afrikaans, French, and Chinese. I… I want to be a translator - or you know, try my hand at it. Menti offers services in as many languages as Google Translate, but a majority of our partner therapists who can provide a full remote service are English-speaking. So… I… still need to work out the details with my uncle… and apologize for… the things I said to him... but just as an… unofficial market survey: If we got a bunch of translators on board including myself - and we’d all be bound by confidentiality same as the psychologists - would you guys be interested in going to therapy in your native language? 

Laurie (nods to himself): But I’m still taking that gap year, though. And… maybe I’ll apply for other translator jobs with people I’m not related to? Like how Amy always talks about being a “self-made independent adult” …yeah.

There is a knock on the door.

Laurie: Come in!

The door doesn’t open.

Amy (O.C.): It’s me.

Laurie (smiles): You can still come in.

Amy comes in cautiously.

Laurie invites her to sit.

Amy (looking into his eyes and not breaking contact): Laurie, I’m sorry, I wanted to see you yesterday because I was worried about you, but I communicated badly and pushed you further away. I know you weren’t yourself when you said what you did and I’ll admit that towards the end of our conversation, I wasn’t saying things for your benefit anymore, I was just trying to hurt your feelings and for that I’m sorry. 

Laurie (smiling wider): You rehearsed an apology for  _ me _ ?

Amy (shaking her head at herself, smiling slightly): Don’t laugh.

Amy (adds quickly): And don’t think that just because I rehearsed it doesn’t mean I don’t mean every word, because I do. 

Laurie nods, opening his arms for a hug, which Amy accepts.

Laurie: I kind of just apologized to you via the camera so did you want me to repeat it or just watch the video? 

Amy (smacks his arm): I wanna hear it in  _ person _ , of course!

Laurie (laughs, reaching over to turn off his camera): Okay. 


	16. Phone Calls

Day 1. It's pitch black.

Amy (V.O.): Laurie, what are you  _ thinking _ ? Call me back, you shouldn't be going to the hospital with them! Mr. Laurence has everything under control… He does.

Jo (V.O.): Mama? How's Bethie? They're not making you wait too long are they?

Mama (V.O.): They've got the samples we need, thanks to Mr. Laurence's… persuasion. Laurie was a big help too.

Jo (V.O.): Laurie's there?

Mama (V.O.): Well, we were able to see a doctor but they wouldn't actually do the test until Laurie said he'd been overseas recently. So they'll both be tested.

Jo (V.O.): He didn't have to lie.

Amy (V.O., farther away): I mean, he kinda did.

Jo (V.O., hesitant): Tell him thank you.

Mama (V.O.): You can tell him yourself soon. We're on our way home.

Day 2. Black has given way to dark grey.

Jo (V.O.): Laurie? Hey. Call me back? Please?

Laurie (V.O.): Hey, Jo.

Jo (V.O.): Hey…

Jo and Laurie (V.O.): I'm sorry.

Laurie (V.O.): I should have respected your decision the second you voiced it. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. 

Jo (V.O.): I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I just thought you needed time to -

Laurie (V.O.): I did... Jo, can we still be friends?

Jo (V.O.): Of course, Teddy! You know I'll always need you.

Laurie (V.O.): And I'll always be here. I'll stand by you, Jo. No matter what.

Jo (V.O.): Thank you, Teddy. And thank you for being there for Beth yesterday.

Laurie (V.O.): I am but a humble servant of the noble Marena family.

Jo (V.O., laughing in spite of herself): Oh, stop! 

Day 3. Dark grey gives way to a lighter shade.

Amy (V.O.): Hey, Bethie.

Beth (V.O.): Hey.

Amy (V.O.): It sucks that we need to isolate even though we've probably all been exposed at this point… How are you feeling?

Beth (V.O.): It's just like another flu. It's not too bad.

Amy (V.O.): Good. That's  _ really _ good.

Beth (V.O.): Hey, can I tell you something?

Amy (V.O.): Anything, always.

Beth (V.O., sighs): It's not… It's not really something the other girls would understand… I'm not even really sure  _ I _ understand… Do you remember when we went on that school trip to New York in junior high?

Amy (V.O.): Yeah, we broke away from our tour group the day we went to Broadway and saw… like, five shows before Mrs. Kitchner finally got a hold of Mama and… yeah…

Amy (V.O., conspiratorially): But it  _ was _ worth it, wasn’t it?

Beth (V.O.): It’s my favorite memory… I wanted to join the drama club like Meg and Jo and you did after that… I  _ still _ do...

Amy (V.O.): Why didn’t you?

Beth (V.O., sighs): Because I wanted  _ more _ than that… I wanted to become… you know…

Amy (V.O.): What, Bethie? C’mon, you must know a thousand ridiculous things about me!

Beth (V.O., chuckles): I wanted to… you know, at least get the vocal coaching and maybe… I don’t know...

Amy (V.O., excited): Don’t “I don’t know” me, Beth Marena, if you want to be a Broadway star, just say it!

Beth (V.O., shushes her): It sounds so sad and impossible when you say it outloud.

Amy (V.O., with conviction): No, it does  _ not _ ! It sounds  _ ambitious _ and  _ bold _ and whatever made you think we wouldn’t understand, Bethie?

Beth (V.O.):  _ You _ would. I  _ knew _ you would. Because you’ve never been afraid of dreaming big for yourself.

Amy (V.O., laughs): I think you forget it’s not Jo you’re talking to.

Beth (V.O.): Jo still thinks the only reason she wants to be a famous screenwriter is because she wants to change the culture and make people feel something. You _know_ you want to be a great artist just because _you_ _want_ _it_. I have no good reason to want to sing on Broadway. There are so many talents out there who would do a _much_ better job than me… I just… _want it_. But I dreaded even the thought of reading a script and getting on stage in front of so many eyes… so I never did, but now… thinking about everything I haven’t done and… and might not get the chance -

Amy (V.O.): You will! You  _ will _ ! We’ll start our own little drama club and you can practice and as soon as the quarantine is lifted, you can audition! You know, there are enough of us to play Hamlet, Claudius, Gertrude, Ophelia, and Polonius.

Beth (V.O.): You’re forgetting Laertes.

Amy (V.O.): Shoot… and he has a scene with each of the other characters doesn’t he? Well, we’ll all play Laertes in turn then!

Beth (V.O.): Okay, you must be Gertrude and Meg would play Claudius so dastardly well! Jo, of course, is Hamlet and don’t you think Laurie would make such a funny Polonius if we stuffed a pillow under his shirt?

Amy (V.O.): Then you would play such a beautiful, gentle Ophelia.

Beth (V.O.): Thank you.

Amy (V.O.): As soon as you get better!

Beth (V.O.): The very minute.

Light grey gives way to blinding white. 


	17. Courtesy of Laurie

Amy is sketching furiously on the roof as an amateurly handheld camera nears her. 

Amy (looking at the camera): What are you doing?

Laurie (V.O.): Filming you. You haven’t posted in a while. 

Amy: I have like, double the number of vlogs you do. And I’m not going to pretend to have been productive when I haven’t.

Laurie (V.O.): You’re sketching again. I think that’s progress worth noting.

Amy (quietly): I just have a lot of feelings lately... Is your uncle okay with you taking a gap year?

Laurie: This isn’t my vlog.

Amy (pressing him): Is he okay with you taking that translator job at NPR instead of doing something you’d actually need to work hard to be good at?

Laurie: Amy... Amy, I don’t want to do this again.

Amy: Then don’t be a coward and actually talk to Mr. Laurence about your plans so that you can come to a mutually agreeable compromise.

Laurie: Somethings aren’t for compromising on.

Laurie angles the camera down at her work, but Amy grabs his hands and points it back up at her face.

Laurie (sets the camera down and comes around the front of it): How about you just show me then?

Amy (hands him her sketchbook): If it means you’ll stop bugging me. 

Laurie (without missing a beat): Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy it.

Laurie flips through the pages, many from their Breakfast Club meetings, some from Mr. Laurence’s dinners, others on movie nights in his home theatre.

Laurie (smiles): These are… they’re us… You’re very good… You might want to work on your self-portrait skills though.

Amy (waves him off): I took some artistic liberties with my nose and underbite… but everyone else is beautiful as they are.

Laurie (looks at her meaningfully): You look beautiful. You  _ are _ beautiful. 

Amy shakes her head and tries to take her sketchbook back.

Laurie sees a loose leaf page and holds on to it. It was him when he was younger. Waiting for the elevator in their building.

Laurie: When did you do this one?

Amy (blushes): You’d just moved in. I used to people-watch from the lobby. You would always be coming up and down with your uncle or with friends, but once you were alone… You just had a very… you pose well. 

Laurie (laughs): Thank you? I think… Can I keep this?

Amy (flustered): Um… yeah, sure… How’s your Menti project coming?

Laurie (teasing): Very smooth change of subject.

Amy (waves uncoordinatedly): Will you just… 

Laurie: We’ve recruited a good roster of translators, we launch in under a month. How’s Plumfield treating you?

Amy (sighs): I should be working right now. The other intern quit to focus on her uni finals, so I’m doing both our jobs.

Laurie (concerned): You should tell your aunt if it’s too much -

Amy: No, no, it’s not that… 

Amy sketches in silence for a while.

Laurie (studying her): Quit.

Amy (looks up suddenly): What?  _ No _ ! I’m not going to -

Laurie: Quit.

Amy: Why? Why would I? Why  _ should _ I? I’m good at it. I -

Laurie: You know why.

Amy (grabs the camera): Aaand we’re done here. 


	18. Phone Calls 2

Day 18. It’s blinding white. 

Amy (V.O.): Hi, Aunt Sophie… um… I don’t know if you’ve heard from Mama lately, but… Beth is sick… and I quit… And actually those two things aren’t related I just… Sometimes you just  _ know _ you  _ want _ something, you know? And some things… aren’t for compromising on and… and I just don’t love this job as I should - as  _ you _ do… and I’d be doing us both a disservice to pretend that I do. I hope you can understand. And I am eternally grateful for the opportunity.

Aunt Sophie (V.O.): Amy, I can’t say that I understand, but I respect your decision. And please tell your mother to pick up her damn phone so we can talk. 

Day 19. Blinding white gives what to light grey.

Frieda (V.O.): Jo? Hey, it’s Frieda. I just want you to know I quit too and I’ll let you know as soon as another placement opens up, okay?

Frieda (V.O.): Hey, Jo… How are you? How’s your family? Did you get my last message? Um… this is Frieda, by the way. 

Frieda (V.O.): Jo, I heard there was a new case where you are… an eighteen year old with health complications… please, call me back if you can. I’m just worried about you.

Jo (V.O.): Hey.

Frieda (V.O.): Hey… what’s up, JoJo?

Jo (V.O.): It’s Beth.

Frieda (V.O.): Shit… how is she?

Jo (V.O., shaky): Not good. They put her on a respirator today… They almost wouldn’t let Mama stay with her because technically she’s not a minor anymore but… but she’s still our little Bethie. Always our little Bethie…

Frieda (V.O.): Is there anything I can do?

Jo (V.O.): I don’t know… I just don’t  _ know _ anything anymore… 

Day 20. Light grey dissolves into a darker shade. 

Laurie (V.O.): Jo, I promised I’d always be here for you, but I can’t if you won’t talk to me. Please call me back.

Jo (V.O., broken): Teddy, hey. I appreciate you, but there’s really nothing to talk about because there’s nothing we can do. 

Laurie (V.O.): Don’t say that. If Beth knows we’re all behind her and really believe she can get better -

Jo (V.O., choking): You don’t have to lie to me.

Laurie (V.O.): Jo… this isn’t like you. You  _ fight _ and you  _ win _ . You’re a fu-freaking force of nature!

Jo (V.O., laughs in spite of herself): I know, I  _ know _ … I - sorry, one sec… 

There’s a great amount of shuffling and the sound of a door opening and closing. 

Jo (V.O., renewed): There’s a package for Beth. I’m going to bring it to her and Mama can come home and rest a bit. Thanks for getting through to me, Teddy.

Laurie (V.O.): At your service, Jo Marena.

Day 21. Jo sets up a video call to Beth and starts up a vintage record player.

Beth (hoarse): Where did you get those?

Jo: Frieda lent them. We have all your favorites, Bethie.

Blue Skies begins to play.

Beth (hoarsely): Blue skies smilin' at me… Nothin' but blue skies do I see… 

Beth (smiles tiredly, but keeps singing): Bluebirds singin' a song… Nothin' but bluebirds all day long…

Dark grey goes to pitch black.


	19. Emotions

Amy dejectedly stuffs lime yogurt down her throat as she sits on the roof.

Amy (sniffs): No progress this week. I just feel useless.

There’s a long moment of silence as she just eats her feelings. 

There’s the sound of a door opening.

Amy turns around and makes room.

Jo sits beside her sullenly.

Amy (abandons her yogurt and puts her arms around her sister): What’s wrong?

Jo (tonelessly): Frieda called. There’s a position open for Cloud Catcher’s screenwriter if I want it.

Amy: That’s great! That’s so great, we could use some good news around he-

Jo: I turned her down.

Amy (shocked): Wha -

Jo: Beth needs me right now. 

Amy: Oh, Jo…

Jo (sniffed): I’m so worried for little Bethie, I  _ am _ , I just… 

Amy: I know…

Jo (crying): I just… I  _ really _ messed up at work and this would’ve been my chance to… to...

Amy (rocks her back and forth): I know… 

Jo (lets herself cry before composing herself): I should get back down there. We’re going to call her again as soon as the nurse says she’s awake.

Amy (reaches her for yogurt): I’ll be down in a minute.

Jo exits the frame.

Laurie (O.C.): She up there?

Jo (O.C.): Yeah.

Laurie (sits beside her): Ames.

Amy: Hey.

Laurie respects her silence.

Amy: It’s my fault.

Laurie (confused): What do you mean?

Amy: I… Beth went to the senior’s home after we were supposed to be social distancing and asked me to keep it a secret. So I did, but I shouldn’t have because  _ now _ look what happened!

Amy (chokes): We can’t even  _ see _ her, Laurie, we can’t even be  _ with _ her! She can’t leave ICU to even… even complete a bucket list or… or… 

Amy (scrapes the bottom of the yogurt cup): I’d give her my body if I could so she could fight it but I  _ can’t _ ! She’s the best of us, Laurie - the  _ very _ best and I can’t - I  _ won’t _ think of the world without her in it!

Laurie holds her, not knowing what to say.

Amy (whispers): They put her on a ventilator so she can’t even sing… 

Laurie wipes her tears away with his thumbs.

Amy (even softer): Thank you for staying with us, Laurie.

Laurie (still cupping her face): Always.

For a brief moment, they both lean in, but as soon as their lips brush, Amy jumps up so we can only see her torso and Laurie looking up at her reverently.

Laurie (cautious): Amy?

Amy (pacing): No. No. That… I didn’t mean that.

Laurie (carefully): I think you might’ve.

Amy (wringing her hands, voice pitches up): No. We’re both… emotional right now and…

Laurie (comforting): Amy…

Amy (angry but mostly sad): You… You…  _ ass _ ! You love  _ Jo _ ! You  _ love _ Jo and we  _ both _ love Bethie and I… I won’t be… an  _ outlet _ for your emotions! I  _ won’t _ ! I won’t do it! Not when I’ve… not when I’ve loved you longer than you’ve deserved it. 

Amy grabs her camera and storms downstairs.


	20. For My Family

Beth turns on the camera in her room. The walls are covered in vintage Broadway posters and seventies album covers.

Beth (quietly): I want to tell you all a few things before I go. 

Beth (adds quickly): To the hospital. Before I go to the hospital.

Beth (thinking carefully): I’m not a writer like Jo. Or well-spoken like Meg and Amy. So… these will likely be mostly borrowed words… but I mean them with my whole heart.

Beth (exhales): It is said that no good deed goes unpunished, but please, if you can, ask after Mrs. Juan and everyone else at the home for me. And Frances at the correction centre needs someone to talk to every now and then. She found out her mother was ill last week and her brother broke parole, so he’s back in again… 

Beth (sighs): It’s so unfair… I’m angry, but I don’t want to be, so I’m just tired… Things like plagues and floods are supposed to be equalizers or even the uplifters of the people who get left behind… but that’s not what’s happening… And there’s so much I still want to do… 

Beth (bites her lip): As optimistic as I want to be… I don’t think I can stop this… That realization… is like a tide, imperceptibly slipping in… I will try, though...

Beth (looks straight into the lens): Jo, I know you like to believe your will is impenetrable… and Mama, I know you like to believe there’s nothing hard work can’t accomplish… and I know this will be… hard on Amy - empathetic, sensitive Amy… And Meg, you will lock up all feelings of injustice and say you’re at peace even when they could spring forth at any time… 

Beth (earnest): Jo, keep telling your truths. Mama, get enough rest. Amy, turn that sensitivity inward and you’ll know what to do. Meg, it’s okay to be afraid. 

Beth (smiling sadly): And Mr. Laurence and Laurie - our family has not been complete since Daddy died, until you both filled in… You both brought music back to me, so please don’t ever stop listening and singing and dancing...

Beth (tearing up): I need you all to know that as many dreams and hopes as I have, none of them could bring me greater happiness than the love I share with all of you. Always. Even if… even if I go… 

Beth (sniffs): It’s so great to know you’re loved… You’re not scared of anything when you know you’re not alone… And you’ll never be without me - none of you… no matter what happens… 

Beth (blows kisses for each of them): Mama, Meg, Jo, Amy, Mr. Laurence, Laurie. All the love my little heart can give is yours. Forever and ever, Bethie.


	21. Laurie's Progress Vlog #5: Changes

The tarpaulin that used to make up their gathering tent on the roof, the bookcase and all their knick knacks are in storage in the background in Laurie’s room.

Laurie had deep-set eye bags and a weary disposition.

Laurie: It’s too quiet… Beth herself… never spoke much, you may have noticed… but what’s the point of anyone else talking when our little listener isn’t around to… give us a smile or a hug… 

Laurie (voice breaking): You guys shoulda heard her sing… She’s just crazy good at… at not getting recorded… always… so observant of everyone else… I hope we… I  _ hope _ we did everything we could… noticed her symptoms as soon as… 

Laurie (sniffs): I’ve always wanted a sister. If Jo’s my brother and Meg’s my cool aunt, Beth is my sister… Shit,  _ was _ … It feels… it feels so much like something’s missing yet… It feels like she’s still here… She made a video for all of us before she left for the hospital… made sure to give us closure just in case…  _ Fuck _ , even now that she’s gone she’s still lookin’ out for us… 

There’s a knock at the door.

Laurie (cont’d): Come in.

Jo (so quietly it’s unsettling): Hey.

Laurie (makes room for her): Hey. 

Jo (points to the camera): Yours or Amy’s vlog?

Laurie: Mine. I can edit this out. What’s up?

Jo (takes a deep breath): I haven’t been… entirely honest with myself for a really long time and… and then I haven’t… been entirely honest with… everyone else for a while… but Bethie knew… 

Jo (tears up): God, I miss her _so_ _much_! A-and it’s - it’s _so_ wonderfully easy to… to sanctify her a-and make her up to be this - this complete _angel_ because in comparison to the rest of us, she _absolutely_ is - was, _dammit_!

Jo (tears fall freely): But she had  _ dreams _ and - and her… her  _ special _ , private yearnings and… and  _ talent _ !  _ So _ much talent in her little voice box! And yes, she had  _ so _ much love left to give and  _ yes _ , without it… I’m… I’m  _ so _ lonely without it… but I won’t dishonor her memory by thinking that’s all she was...

Jo (collects herself): She said… in her video… that I should keep… telling my truths and… and I… feel like I can’t do that when I write until… I can be honest in real life, so… Teddy.

Laurie (ready): Yes, Jo?

Jo (gets ready to say something, backpedals to stalling): I just… I just really think that... I am a man's soul put by some  _ freak _ of nature into a woman's body because... I have fallen in love with  _ so _ many pretty girls and never  _ once _ in the  _ least _ with  _ any _ man… 

Laurie smiles.

Jo (hopeful): So you good with that?

Laurie (holds out his hand): Bros for life, man!

Jo (smiles and hugs him tightly): Best I could ever ask for. 

Finally, they break the hug and do their special handshake.

Laurie (looks at camera): So… You sure you wanna leave this in here?

Jo: Yeah, just about everyone  _ I _ know and then some follows you, it’ll save me time.

Laurie: Does the rest of your family know?

Jo sits there.

Laurie: Jo!

Jo (shrugs): They’ll see it. 

Laurie (rolls his eyes): Jo!

Jo (slouches even more): Do I  _ have _ to?

Laurie (sarcastic): Jeez, I don’t know, what do you think?

Jo slouches further.

Laurie (sighs): Look, I appreciate you thinking I’m a chill person to come out to, but… they’re your  _ family _ . Not just any family.  _ Yours _ . The Marenas. You  _ know _ they’ve always loved you for who you are. 

Jo (buries her face in her hands): I hate it when you’re right.

Laurie (cheeky): Well,  _ I _ love it.

Jo punches his shoulder half-heartedly. 

Laurie laughs lightly.

Jo (pleading): Come with me?

  
Laurie (winks at camera while he reaches over to turn it off): Moral support  _ is _ one of my areas of expertise. 


	22. Sophia Marena Resigns

Sophia is dressed in sharp business formal, the lines of her makeup exacting and attractive. She commands the camera’s attention during the Skype interview.

Interviewer: You’ve recently updated Plumfields’ website with a message, would you mind if I read it for our viewers?

Sophia nods.

Interviewer: It’s an age old story. An immigrant’s story. My parents worked planting and harvesting plums in California. They taught me everything they knew, but just because of their occupation and their broken English, many people, myself included, took that knowledge for granted. So now I must confess to the greatest crime a person in my position can commit. I’ve forgotten where I came from and I’m just sorry it took a great personal loss for me to see it. Plumfield has donated all its assets to finding a vaccine to COVID-19 and supporting food banks and senior homes during this difficult time. Stay safe and stay healthy.

Interviewer (looks back to Sophia): Wow, I mean… just wow. You owned one of the largest investment portfolios in tech -  _ the _ largest owned by a woman of color and now… I mean, what happened and what are you planning on doing next?

Sophia: What happened is personal and what I’m going to do is code. I’ve missed it.

Interview (nods): So it’s back to basics.

Sophia: Exactly.

Interviewer: No particular project or direction?

Sophia: The only thing I wanna do more than tell you is surprise you. 

Interviewer: Fair enough. Now, Laurence Labs was your main competitor in this space, Theodore Laurence has been donating his salary and company profits to charity since the beginning of the pandemic and in defense of the portionality of his methods he says a continuous stream is more sustainable. What do you think of his approach?

Sophia: I think it’s great when anyone helps out in any way the can, in the way they best see fit. 

Interviewer: Of course, it’s a time - as much as it is a difficult time - it’s a time to band together.

Sophia: Absolutely.

Interviewer: Your sister is a nurse, isn’t she? How’s she doing?

Sophia: She’s helping out in the ER when she can, wearing full protective gear. She has daughters to think about and she’s still on the frontlines serving her community.

Interviewer: I can see it, for sure. Her husband’s a decorated vet, isn’t he?

Sophia: Posthumous awards, all of them. He gave his life for his country and family.

Interviewer: Are you grooming any of these daughters to follow in your footsteps, perhaps? I mean, the world certainly needs more women of color in tech, wouldn’t you agree?

Sophia: The world would be better for it and I think it’s important to think about what these girls want too because if we start telling our girls, “go into STEM for your gender, for your mama, tía, abuela” - it’s just as bad as telling them, “do arts, do social and health sciences because that’s what you’re going to be good at.” It’s  _ just _ as bad because what the world  _ needs _ is for  _ more _ women to have  _ more _ choices. 

Interviewer: Well, thank you so much for speaking with us, Sophia.

Sophia: Thank you for having me.


	23. Phone Calls 3

Jo sits in the den. Her hair is in a beach wave bob instead of in her customary stubby ponytail.

Frieda is in her sunny apartment in a tank top and samurai top knot.

Jo: Eida! Hey, I’m so sorry I haven’t been in touch -

Frieda: No, no, please, it’s good to hear from you. What’s good?

Mama (O.C.): Is that Frieda?

Mama (comes into frame): Hi! It’s always so nice to meet my Marias' co-workers. It looks like you have a lot of sun, that’s wonderful. 

Frieda: LA is great. Lots of open space, so you can go out for just a bit but now everyone understands when you don’t engage them on the street. It’s an introvert’s dream, let me tell you. 

Jo (to Mama): Eida’s hardly an introvert.

Mama: Oh, Jo wouldn’t know an introvert if she were talking to one. She’s charismatic that way. 

Frieda: Then it seems I’ve fallen under her spell.

Mama (leaving): Alright, well, I’ll leave you show-business people to it.

Frieda: Nice meeting you, Mrs. Marena!

Jo (shyly, to Frieda): So… co-workers?

Frieda (grins): Hell, yeah. 

Amy is lying in bed in her room FaceTiming Laurie.

Amy: Don’t you dare say a word when Jo comes to dinner tomorrow.

Laurie: Why? What word do you expect me to say?

Amy (excited whisper): She’s crushing  _ hard  _ on  _ Frieda Bhaer _ !

Laurie (amused): That’s several words.

Amy (smiling extra wide): You know what I mean!  _ Jo _ ! Our brooding-lonely-writer Jo! 

Laurie (more amused): You sure I don’t need to contain  _ you _ ?

Amy: I’ve gotten everyone to act totally clueless of her  _ obvious _ attraction so she won’t rebel against what’s  _ good _ for her and  _ you _ , Theodore Laurence II, won’t. Spoil. It. Now. 

Laurie (smirking): Yes, ma’am.

Laurie (sobering): It's nice to be talking to you again, Ames.

Amy (also sobering): Life's too short not to share it with the people you care about.

There's a solemn silence. 

Laurie (swivels in his chair): So… you care about me?

Amy: You really don't do subtle, do you?

Laurie (shrugs): It's one of my -

Amy (fondly): - specialties... You're a man of many talents.

Laurie (bashful): Thank you… So are you, Ms. Van Gogh.

Amy: Talent isn't genius.

Laurie (without hesitation): Genius is overrated.

Amy: Yeah?

Laurie (sincere): They all die unhappy and alone. You're too good for that, Amy Marena.

Amy looks at him for a long time.

Laurie: Ames?

Amy: Can I see you?

Laurie (shocked, flustered): Yeah… uh… roof?

Amy nods and hangs up.

Their building's security guard on duty raised her eyebrow at the blonde Marena girl getting into the elevator. 

Blondie was jittery and stayed on until she reached the penthouse floor. The Laurence boy's floor.

The guard leaned in with interest. 

The Laurence boy got on. Their mouths moved briefly in greeting. Then moved against each other. They stood wrapped together, foreheads resting against one another. The couple travelled on to the roof. 


	24. Video Calls at Netflix 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlines are the script they're working on! :)

Jo and Frieda edit a  live document while in a video call.

_ Frieda's Notes: Palm trees and sunny blue sky. Pan down to a medium shot of Amelia. _

Amelia is sunbathing with an overdone casual air on the beach. 

Jo: Hey, so… you been busy this week, huh?

Frieda: Yeah, yeah...

_ Frieda's Notes: Medium shot. Sepia palate blend to saturated color grading.  _

A sleek, dark shadow falls past Amelia’s face and her aviator shades are dropped carelessly in the sand as she runs towards the wreckage.

Jo: Everything good?

Frieda: Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah...

_ Frieda's Notes: Hard cut to close up of shades. Sounds of disturbing foliage as she runs with abandon are heard before we see her skitter to a stop.  _

The cockapoo is open and vacant.

Frieda: Um… cockapoo?

Jo: Hmm? Oh, damn you, Aunt Sophie…

The cockpit is open and vacant.

Frieda: From the way you describe her, I didn’t think she was one to have a pet.

Jo (emphatic): Oh, that bird ain’t no pet. That bird is a narcissistic sadist with zero regard for human emotion and ever since our aunt moved in with it, it’s been swearing like a pirate at us.

Frieda (laughs): How’ve  _ you _ been, JoJo?

Jo: Oh, I’m alright… You know… as much I can be… It’s good to be talking to you again.

Frieda tilts her head slightly with a curious expression on her face.

Jo (adds quickly): Thank you for sharing this project with me, I needed… something to keep my mind busy, you know?

Frieda: I swear, if I could have half the imagination you do, I would be a happy woman. Have I told you that this entire concept was all Franz and Emil’s?

Jo: No! But I can believe it! Your nephews have a gift. How’s their mother?

Frieda: She’s doing better, responding well to the malaria medication… We’re cautiously optimistic, but after my brother… 

Jo (willful): But he was in a field hospital in Asia, that’s a different situation entirely. She’ll do great.

Frieda (smiling fondly): You’re very convincing Jo Marena.

Jo types in a fluster. 

Amelia (O.C.): Yoo-hoo! Meeley!”

Muriel (looks up, not quite believing her eyes):  _ Pidge _ ?

Amelia (hanging from the trees by her parachute): Surprise!

Frieda (confused): Umm…

Jo: Oh, damn it!

Muriel (O.C.): Yoo-hoo! Meeley!”

Amelia (looks up, not quite believing her eyes):  _ Pidge _ ?

Muriel (hanging from the trees by her parachute): Surprise!

Frieda (softly): It’s okay we all have those days. Hey…

Jo (emulating her tone): Yeah? 

Frieda (shifts): Can I ask…

Jo (smiles): Yeah?

Frieda: … but if you think it crosses too many lines, just say so…

Jo (smiles wider): Yeah?

Frieda (swallows): Do you…

Jo bites her bottom lip.

Frieda (speaks quickly): - thinkweshoulddoafadeorhardcutforthetimeskip?

Jo (tries to hide disappointment): Oh. Yeah. Um… quick fade maybe?

Frieda (nods just a bit too much): Gotcha.

_ Frieda's Notes: Quick fade to wide shot of beach against pitch black starry sky. _

Amelia and Muriel sit in the sand around a warm fire.

_ Frieda's Notes: Close up of her knobbly knuckles and dirty fingernails against the shiny bronze-coated tools. _

Amelia plays with Muriel’s gadgets, still new and polished, free of rust unlike her own. There’s a spy-glass that one could rearrange like a puzzle into a microscope and a compass that was also a clock, barometer, and thermometer.

Frieda: How’s that rich boy next door?

Jo (smiles widely, thinking of Laurie and Amy): Oh, Teddy? He’s good! Working harder than ever, but enjoying himself as always! 

Frieda (tries to hide disappointment): Love does do right by its people.

Jo (doesn’t remember telling her about their relationship): Yeah, it does… how’d you know?

Frieda (can’t hide sadness anymore): Oh… it’s obvious.

_ Frieda's Notes: Alternating medium shots: The back of Amelia's head and left shoulder, the back of Muriel's head and right shoulder in the foreground.  _

Muriel: George remarried.

Amelia (genuinely): Good for him.

Muriel (leans in): Mama misses you everyday.

Amelia: You say it all like I’m staying here by choice! And what’s  _ your _ excuse?

Jo: So if we weren’t quarantined, what plans would you have for tonight?

Frieda: Hmm? Oh… um…

Frieda (shakes herself, tries to have a pleasant conversation but her heart’s not in it): There’s this Japanese karaoke bar just a few blocks down from the studio I usually work in…

Jo (grasping at straws, not sure what’s wrong): That sounds like fun! Teddy and I used to go karaoking all the time before this. What’s your favorite song?

Frieda (distracted): Sorry, I just have to go deal with something.

Frieda’s icon disappears from the screen before Jo can say another word.

Muriel: You know what I flew here in?

Amelia (her know-it-all tendencies get the better of her): Elite Redhawk. 5000 series.

Muriel: It’s engines withstand the Pacific salt better than your Horizon Liner, but it’s controls were absolutely shot in the storm while yours still work.

Amelia is silent.

Muriel (earnest): Don’t you want to come  _ home _ , Meeley?

Jo makes an impatient, frustrated noise. 

DAMMIT, FRIEDA I’M GAY AND I LIKE YOUUUUUUUU

Frieda (V.O.): Um… Jo?

Jo (surprised, frantic noises): Oh, shit!

DAMMIT, FRIEDA I’M GAY AND I L← ← 

Frieda (her video screen comes back on, there’s hope in her eyes): Jo? 

Jo (squeaks): Yes?

DAMMIT, FRI← ← 

The line is finally completely deleted.

Frieda (smiling uncontainably, getting so excited, she can’t form complete sentences): JoJo, I like you too! I know it’s unprofessional - but you technically weren’t - for a while and we’d talk as friends and I got carried away - I wasn’t sure you were even - especially with the way you talk about Teddy -

Jo (laughs):  _ Teddy _ ? No way! He’s like a brother to me!

Frieda (laughs): That’s good! That’s  _ so _ good!

Frieda (settles): I like you too, Jo Marena.

Awkwardly, they continue working, each knowing the other needs time to gather their thoughts.

_ Frieda's Notes: Wide shot of the shoreline. Fade to medium shot of Amelia. _

Amelia (watches the seagulls dance above the calming waves): And do what, Pidge? Become a token to be tossed to and fro from one lousy self-important politician’s banquet to another?

_ Frieda's Notes: Medium shot on Muriel. Gradual push in to close up. _

Muriel (slightly angry): They’re calling you crazy because they’re  _ certain _ you’re dead. But  _ I _ know my sister better than that. It took me two years to get the funding for this trip because the  _ last _ thing The Women’s Aviation Association needs is  _ another _ martyr. So now, Amelia Mary, you get off your  _ lonely _ island of self-pity and be  _ more _ than just another story.

_ Frieda's Notes: Close up on Amelia. _

Amelia (sighs, but there’s a fight in her eyes when she looks at her sister now): Well, we can't go back empty handed.

Jo (impulsively): Would you like to go karaoking with me? As soon as all this is over?

Frieda (fondly): The very minute.

_ Frieda's Notes: Medium shot of Muriel. _

Muriel (takes out her leather-bound notebook with a flourish): Which is why I've taken the liberty of charting a course for the fabled  _ Airship City _ .

_ Frieda’s Notes: Hard cut to sketched map. Push in on a darkened X marks the spot. Fade to plane-fix-up montage. _


	25. Ask Amy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME THAT PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THIS LITTLE FIC! stay safe & take care of yourselves <3 I'm open to doing one-shots in this little modern 'verse so leave me a comment or hit me up on Tumblr @littlejeanniebean if you've got a request :)

Amy: Hi everyone! I hope you’re all staying safe, staying healthy. I’ve been watching some of your progress vlogs and I’m so proud of all of you for keeping it up even with everything that’s going on. I’m going to be taking a break from vlogging myself for a bit, but you can now follow my art on Tumblr and Instagram @marenamy! I might not be a creative genius, but art - in whatever way, shape, form, or quality - is meant to be shared, not locked up inside. And especially in times like these, I think it’s needed more than ever. 

Amy (drumroll on her knees): Now to answer your questions!

Amy: First up is @levasher on Instagram - Hi Ash! - How has your art style evolved during quarantine? I’m all about reinterpreting religious and black plague era stuff rn. And how are you coping??

Amy (excited): I’m really getting into graphic design and animation! It’s the  _ perfect _ mix between art and tech, but the pro software is  _ hella _ expensive, so Laurie and I are working on our own custom thing at the moment.

Amy (sobering): We’re… we’re coping! I was so happy to hear your mom was better and Theo - Laurie’s uncle - started a scholarship especially for students like Beth who’re supposed to graduate this year and Demi - the older of the twins - said his first word! “Mama.” We all thought he meant our mama and tried to teach him to say “Grandma” instead, but it turns out, he meant Meg! It’s like he understood why we call her our Mama and saw the same thing in Meg towards him and… I’m just such a proud aunt. He’s going to grow up so smart. And the cutest thing is Daisy’s first word is “Demi” - her big brother’s name. So yeah, just things like that… get me through. And art, of course.

Amy: From @reallizbennet on Twitter: What’s the best thing about having sisters? Please remind me, because I’ve had it being cooped up with mine.

Amy (laughs): I got you, sis.

Amy carries her camera to the den and points it at Jo, who’s hunched over her laptop.

Amy (V.O.): Yo, what’s the best thing about living with me?

Jo (swivels around in the big brown chair, considering): I’m always entertained.

Amy (V.O.): How many characters have you written based on me?

Jo (without hesitation): Five. All villains.

Amy (V.O.):  _ Hey _ ! I’m an  _ angel _ !

Amy (back in her room): People just have different ways of showing you they care. If you can figure out how your sisters show it, you just might find that they care an awful lot.

Amy: From @whichsabrina on Instagram: HOW IS JO’S NETFLIX INTERNSHIP GOING??

Amy: It’s going really well! She’s writing a movie script, as you saw - I’m not allowed to say what - but Frieda Bhaer, the director, is also on the project.

Amy: From @hollygolightly on Twitter: Talk about Laurie ;)

Amy (blushes, can’t keep from smiling): Um… I can’t imagine why you would have a winky face at the end of that sentence… um… we’re good… he, um… he put the tent back up on the roof and strung some fairy lights… we, uh… had dinner up there… it was… nice… and, um… we’re just… taking it slow… enjoying each other’s company... like always… 

Amy: From @fwdarcy on Twitter: How do you tell someone you love them?

Amy (sincerely): The minute you know, take a deep breath, look them in the eye and let it out.

Amy: From @daisybuchanan on Twitter: Are you ever going to post a hair and makeup tutorial??

Amy (awkward): Hi Daisy, sorry I haven’t been in touch with you and the girls since school let out… it’s just been crazy… and um… that’s not really what this vlog is about and honestly, I don’t actually wear makeup when I shoot this, I just sit in front of a window!

Amy: From @godismywitness36 on Instagram: What do you hope will change and what do you hope will stay the same when this is all good and over?

Amy: I think times like this can bring about the best and the worst… I hope people will be kinder… but there will be people who will use the situation to their advantage, even if it makes things worse for others… I hate having to be realistic about that, but it’s true and you see signs of it even now… I hope my family never changes… I mean, I know we have to grow up and we have to take responsibility and I don’t mind that at all… it’s just… this quarantine has kind of… stopped time for us - just for a little bit. Otherwise, Meg and John would’ve still been living on campus, Jo would’ve done her internship in LA, and Beth… Bethie would’ve gone to university too and… yeah. If we could just… stay… even when this is over… yeah.

Amy: Thank you so much for your questions and your support for me and my family means the world - I’m really sorry I haven’t updated in forever and now I’m leaving, but I’ll be watching and celebrating all of  _ your _ progress now!

Amy (sighs, satisfied): O-kay, back to living.

Amy (two-fingered salute): Amy, out.


	26. The Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Update! What happened on the roof after Amy and Laurie met in the elevator (pure fluff and angst if you squint, that's what). Thank you Just_a_fan37 for requesting this!

The couple didn’t part from their embrace until they felt the cool gust of spring air as the elevator doors slid open.

Suddenly shy, they shuffled out onto the roof, shoulders brushing in a familiarly intimate way. 

“So…” Laurie was the first to break the silence, “what made you change your mind?”

“I don’t know that I have, actually,” said Amy.

The boy whipped his head around in shock.

“Oh!” she laughed, “No, I…” she turned fully to him and took his hands, “I _love_ you Theodore Laurence II. The thing is, I _always_ have… _God_ , that was _so_ cheesy and unoriginal. I’m sorry, you deserve better than -”

Laurie cut her off with another kiss, “Sometimes… simple is good.”

Amy hummed in delight, “When did _you_ know you loved me?”

“The truth?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“When you almost crashed your car on the highway -”

She smacked his arm.

“You wanted the truth!”

“And you’re giving me lies!” said Amy, though she couldn’t keep from smiling.

“Not so!” he proclaimed stoutly, “I loved you then - _knew_ I loved you then… I just… confused it for a different kind of love, but I know _truly_ now. I know all too well that swooping feeling I get in my stomach when you take out your sketchbook and start staring at my shoes - why _do_ you start with my shoes? With everyone else, you start with the face?”

“Because you _always_ notice when I start staring at your face. Then you wink or laugh and never go back to your previous natural state. I can _never_ sketch you naturally like I did that first time… How did you _not_ think you loved me like that? Even _I_ thought… _hoped_... and when I saw that you and Jo… I cried when I saw that video...”

Laurie grimaced, “I’m sorry… I know that’s inadequate -”

“It is.”

He shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“But I still love you.”

The boy dared look up at her.

“We can work on your self-awareness, or lack thereof.”

Laurie laughed and reclaimed her hands with his, “Can I do something silly?”

“Since when do you _not_ and since when do you ask for permission?” she smirked.

He walked to the edge of the roof, threw out his arms and yelled at the top of his lungs, “ _I love Amy Marena and she loves me back_!”

Despite no one actually being outside due to the quarantine, Amy blushed. There was a single whoop of congratulations from some unseen person in the building across from them and she turned even redder. Then, taking a deep breath and shaking her head, she stood beside him, threw her arms out and yelled at the top of her lungs, “ _I love Theodore Laurence II and he loves me back_!”

Three floors down, Meg stuck her head out, looked up and squealed.

“What? What happened?” John stuck his head out as well.

“My OTP is _happening_!” his girlfriend gripped his arm ecstatically. 

“What’s OTP?” he whispered.

“Tell you later,” she looked back up at her youngest sister and her second brother, “ _Congratulations_ ! Stay _safe_ ! You _don’t_ want to deliver a baby in a hospital right now!”

“ _Meggie_!” they disappeared from the roof’s edge to regain some privacy, but not before Mr. Laurence stuck his head out of his penthouse window and offered them a cheeky wolf-whistle.

“Just out of curiosity,” Laurie frowned thoughtfully, “How many guys have declared their love for you off of one of these rooftops in the past?”

“What do you mean?” Amy chuckled nervously.

“I mean… when I yelled, Meg didn’t think anything of it, but the second you did…?”

The girl bit her lip.

“Ames?”

She twirled away from him idly.

“ _Amy_?” he crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

“FredVaughnfromthepenthouseonthelowerhill,” she murmured quickly.

The boy took a moment to process before exploding, “ _Blondie with the fake tan_ ? _Really_?”

“He has a hot tub in his bedroom and his father has an extensive private art collection.”

“I hate that you even know that,” Laurie scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Amy sighed and threw her arms up, “Okay, so what if we’re not each other’s first loves? All that matters is that we’re each other’s last.”

“Agreed,” he said immediately, “But would you love me _more_ if I got a hot tub in my bedroom?”

“I mean…” she played coyly with the buttons on his likely expensive shirt, “Would it have jets?”

“That’s not the right answer.”

“That’s not my answer, that’s a follow up question.”

“Yes, jets. Yes, every add-on you can buy.”

Amy threw her arms around his neck, “I _would_ love you more -”

“Oh, _come on!_ ”

“- _because_ you got it all just for me,” she grinned up at him.

“Well,” he smiled bashfully and tried to recover his bantering spirit, but his delivery came off nervous, “I mean, it would be for me too, you know... ‘cause… it’s _my_ hot tub and -”

She kissed him and he kissed her while the sun set lazily over the valley.


	27. Lime Yogurt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Bonus Update for all my fellow creators out there! Thank you Just_a_fan37 (again!) for asking me what happens next with Amy's art :)

“Amy?” Laurie knocked on the door to the girl’s room.

“She’s not in,” Amy responded mournfully.

Laurie bit back a smile and opened the door just a crack. 

Amy sat cross-legged on her bed, dirty blonde hair in a messy bun secured by a long shading pencil. Clutched in her small hands was a half-eaten cup of lime yogurt. 

“Are we celebrating or eating our feelings?” he let himself in.

She raised two fingers pathetically in response.

“Ah… what happened?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m confused.”

“Me  _ too _ !” Amy pivoted to him, “I thought I was fine and happy with… with…” she wrinkled her nose, “ _ obscurity _ but I’m stagnating at fifty followers on Tumblr and barely a hundred on Instagram that aren’t… you know, those hot girls in bikinis.”

“Hot girls in bikinis can have good artistic taste,” said Laurie diplomatically.

“I  _ know _ , but they make it hard to remember that when all they do is slide into your dms asking if you wanna have a good time.”

“... Did they all follow you after you posted your Jo and Frieda art?”

Amy groaned and fell back into her mattress, “... Yes.”

He chuckled, “Okay, back to your obscurity issues.”

“Right,” she sat up, “So, I’ll never be famous and it’s killing me. Am I really that vain?”

“Yeah,” Laurie didn’t miss a beat.

She hit him with her pillow, “Some boyfriend you turned out to be.”

Said boyfriend just kept on smiling, “I was  _ kidding _ ! There’s nothing wrong with wanting to make something of yourself.”

“I thought you said genius was overrated.”

“Because genius implies a lack of industry.”

“Please, elaborate,” she twirled her hand deftly and he reached out to hold it.

“For a genius, work is easy. Having to work to make something of yourself has merit no genius can ever hope to achieve.”

“There are rebloggers with more followers than me and they don’t actually create anything.”

“Would you be satisfied with a follower count based  _ solely _ on trends and not what you  _ actually _ wanted to make?”

“... No.”

“Sorry, what was that?”

“ _No_ ,” she said louder, “I just wish I could grow out of this… this _annoying_ young adult phase of wanting to _be_ someone. It just feels so callous to be concerned with coming-of-age stuff when there’s a pandemic running around… And I _told_ myself - I _told_ myself that it was for the sake of art alone, to make people smile in spite of everything that’s going on… but when is it _really_ _ever_?” Amy sighed, “I want so badly to be great…”

Laurie nodded and traced soothing circles over her hands with pencil shavings stuck fast underneath her nails, “What if I told you that you already are?”

“I’d call you out on your bullshit.”

He let out a bark of a laugh, “Everyone opens up to you. They feel  _ safe _ with you. In your own way, you always put others first. Aunt Sophie, your sisters, even me. You never compromise your beliefs and you never let anyone or anything keep you down.”

“I feel that’s just the basics of being a decent human being.”

“Does that make it any less great?”

“I think this is the part where I call you out on your bullshit.”

Laurie makes a harsh buzzer sound, “Wrong! This is the part where you lighten up, finish your yogurt, give me a kiss and return to your easel with new fervour,  _ Madame Artiste _ !”

Amy found herself smiling, watching him beaming at her. If he would only let her sketch him like this instead of shutting his beautiful face down into one of cool composure the minute her pen hit paper. She continued to stare, blue eyes mapping the contours of his cheeks, the point of his nose - it was such a comfort to her, his aesthetic nose - and his full lips that she felt she could outline from memory now. So why didn’t she?

“Ames?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Mm-hmm?” she knelt so they were at eye-level and kissed him.

“Wrong order.”

“Are you seriously complaining that I chose to kiss you  _ first _ ?”

“Not complaining. Just reminding you that you’re going to have to do it again later. In the right order this time.”

“Mm,” she kissed him again before sitting back on her heels and finishing her yogurt while watching him watching her. Occasionally, her spoon would begin outlines in the air and she’d have to stop herself. Memorize. She was memorizing now. The regal jut of his chin, the glossy mirth in his dark chocolate eyes, the tight curls in his styled hair. 

Laurie tasted lime on her tongue when he kissed her just before she shooed him out so she could work. Amy sketched him from memory, hoping that when he saw it, he would see how beautiful he looked when he was at ease and allow himself to be that way more. She thought it turned out pretty great. 


	28. circa B.C. (Before COVID)

“Amy,” Fred spoke in a way that told her he’d been calling her name for some time.

Still, the little blonde girl remained transfixed on a Frida Kahlo painting and only responded with a soft, “Hmm?”

“The party’s  _ up _ stairs,” he took her hand and swung it playfully.

“Who needs a party when you’ve got this -  _ this _ \- this is  _ bursting _ with  _ color _ and  _ life _ and yet it’s  _ trapped _ and the  _ hues _ are muted and -”

“Amyyyy,” Fred cut her off, turning her shoulders away from the painting to face him, “I miss you.”

Although reluctant to part from the things she loved most about dating “the Vaughn boy,” as Aunt Sophie called him, she recognized the sharp downturn of his thin, almost invisible lips and knew any further resistance would cause a real fight. So she said with the flirtatious lilt she found worked well with him, “Your persistence will be rewarded with half an hour, but then I want to look at your Alyssa Monks.”

Her boyfriend laughed and quickly ushered her up the stairs, “Okay.”

They entered what could be poorly described as his bedroom. It was the size of a small ballroom with a dance floor and DJ booth at one corner, a hot tub in the other, a water bed, and a lounge area covered in chips and soda. 

Amy shed her street clothes to reveal a pretty blue suit with soft looking ribbons Fred kept skimming his fingers over while they sat in the hot tub. But if she saw the question in his eyes, she ignored it and for the first time, engaged in a lengthy conversation with one of their classmates, Daisy Buchanan, who was there with a quietly suffering boy named J. 

When the half hour ran up, she excused herself to the bathroom after leading Daisy into a nice, big conversation trap with Fred. 

She didn’t really go to the bathroom. She went to look at the Alyssa Monks painting before leaving at eight sharp, just when her Mama expected her to. 

At school the next day, Fred came up to her at her locker, but didn’t plant a kiss on her lips, so she tiptoed to kiss him instead. 

Meanwhile, Laurie was already in the boy’s washroom - or what he thought was the boy’s washroom, but really was the girl’s washroom no one ever used because the mirrors weren’t properly installed so they made everyone look fat. Laurie only thought it was the effects of what he was smoking. 

Jo was off to university, his one male friend, John, had kids of his own, and he was alone. Not just alone, but held back in senior year and disgraced. He supposed that was his own fault too, but if his uncle really couldn’t smell the weed on him, was he really fit to be his guardian?

Anyway, he was doing well in his courses and felt he deserved a reward, so he took a long, lingering puff. Then Beth Marena bustled in, as much as someone such as Beth Marena could 'bustle' anywhere. 

Quickly, he stood straight, shoved the joint deep into his pocket, smothered it against the expensive material and didn’t dare exhale.

“ _ Laurie _ ?” she fixed him with such a pained look and had it been anyone else but Little Bethie, he would have snapped, barked or acted infuriatingly nonchalant. But it  _ was _ Little Bethie and the look she gave him was not one of pity or frustration, but sadness.

“I can explain,” he tried instead and the smoke that exited his mouth could not have dissipated more slowly.

After Amy kissed him, Fred seemed to return to his old self - holding her hand, her waist, and French kissing her between periods. 

“Hey, do you want to come over after school today?” he asked her.

“Yeah, sure, I could use your help with stats. John and Meg have their hands full with the babies -”

“Wait, what?”

“John. And Meg, my sister,” Amy made a keep-up gesture with her hands. It seemed he was always forgetting who was who in her life. “You know, my OTP?”

“No, yeah, I remember, but  _ stats _ ?”

“Hey,” she put her hands up in surrender, “ _ you _ were the one who said it was important for computer science -”

“No, no, I mean… not… you  _ know _ …” he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, then her back.

Amy  _ did _ know, but she said in a controlled voice meant to make him nervously backtrack, “Let’s say I don’t. Spell it out for me, Freddy.”

“I mean…” he kissed her, “not that kind…” he kissed her again, “of come over…” he spoke his next words exclusively against her lips, “I  _ want _ you.”

Aaaand she had to break up with him. Good-bye Frida Kahlo, good-bye Alyssa Monks. 

“Go ahead, then,” Beth shrugged her heavy backpack off and set it on the counter by the sinks, prepared to be there a while.

Laurie nodded once and licked his lips, “I…” No words came.

“Yes?” she prompted patiently.

The boy shook his head, took off his cap and put it on again, “There is no  _ good _ explanation I can give.”

“Then just say what you feel.”

“Alone.”

“Why?”

“Because Jo left.”

“And seeing her everyday after school isn’t enough?”

“She’s busy studying all the time… I don’t… I don’t know what… I’m supposed to do - what  _ am _ I supposed to do, Bethie? I can’t change the past. I can’t graduate right this minute and join her at uni.”

“I can only tell you how I  _ would _ feel… in your situation… and I’m  _ not _ you -”

“Thank God for that. The world doesn’t need another me.”

“Well, let me contest one thing at a time... I would feel tired of people telling me what I’m supposed to do. Get into this university, get into this internship, get this grade. But it might only hit me just then - in senior year - because that’s the moment of reckoning, isn’t it? I can’t ‘yeah, yeah, I know’ my way through anymore because suddenly, after all these years, the people in my life are paying actual attention to what I am or am not achieving.” 

“ _ Damn _ , am I that easy to read?” Laurie scuffed his sneakers on the tile. 

“I’m honestly surprised I was right.”

“Wait,” he had always felt protective over Beth the same way Jo did, “Do  _ you _ feel that way sometimes?”

“Sometimes,” Beth admitted it more easily than he’d ever admitted anything in his life, “but I just remind myself that all I have to follow is my own conscience, because the world can expect whatever it wants from me and it doesn’t always have my good in mind.”

That downturn of Fred’s lips was prominent again when Amy pulled herself away from him.

“I don’t think I can come over today, no,” she told him kindly, but firmly.

He nodded jerkily and she knew one of his tantrums was imminent, “So that’s it, huh?”

Amy contemplated clarifying that she'd only said she couldn’t come over  _ ‘today’ _ but she knew she didn’t want him - never would - and honestly, she was getting tired of being a good girlfriend in exchange for being surrounded by pretty things. So she said, “If you’re that set on it, I guess so.”

“So you just  _ use _ me ‘cause I’m rich,” his arms flopped to his sides.

“I’m sorry if you feel I’ve led you on,” she did indeed register a pang of guilt, but frankly, Fred Vaughn liked having  _ a _ girlfriend more than he liked having  _ her _ as a girlfriend, so she couldn’t feel all  _ that  _ guilty about upsetting him, because it wasn’t  _ her _ he was upset about losing. It was his status among his bros or whatever. 

“We’ve been dating for  _ three _ months,” he advanced on her, “I’ve been  _ nothing _ but respectful,” he raised his voice, “I bought you one of  _ every single goddamn thing _ in that art store -”

“And I don’t owe you _anything_!” the girl couldn’t stop her face from contorting into a look of disgust, “We could be dating for three _years_ and you could _pretend_ to be the perfect gentleman that long and buy me everything in the _goddamn_ _Louvre_ and you _still_ wouldn’t be entitled to _jackshit_!”

“Ms. Marena!” Mrs. Davis came into the bathroom and looked from Beth to Laurie and back again. 

“She didn’t smoke anything,” Laurie said quickly, watching how their long-suffering homeroom teacher wrinkled her nose at the smell, “You  _ know _ Beth, you  _ know _ she would never. She was just talking me out of it actually.”

“Is this true?” she asked Beth.

The boy gave her an urging, pleading look, so she answered, “Yes, ma’am. He’s been having a  _ really _ hard time. Jo was his  _ rock _ here, you  _ know _ how you never find one without the other. And he  _ has _ been getting help - he was thirty days sober before this relapse. Show her the tracker app from your therapist -”

Laurie made to fish out his phone, albeit ungainly and he ‘accidentally’ rummaged through his pocket too forcefully and yanked his pants halfway down his thighs.

“ _ Nevermind _ , Mr. Laurence,” Mrs. Davis grimaced and turned away, “Ms. Marena, please just… take…  _ your friend _ ... home for the rest of the day. He can’t be allowed to go to class in this state.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, and take your sister too.”

“ _ Amy _ ?” they said in unison.

“No, yet  _ another _ one of your sisters,” Mrs. Davis rolled her eyes, “ _ yes _ , Amy.”

“So what are  _ you _ in for?” Laurie asked her, trailing after the sisters to the parking lot. 

“I’d say ‘you first,’ but I can already smell the answer,” Amy quipped haughtily.

He just laughed and reclined in the backseat of the Pontiac, “Mrs. Marena’s not working today?”

“Waiting for her license renewal,” the girls said in unison.

“Hey, where’s Fred Vaughn off to?” Laurie observed the tall blond get into his Audi.

“Can’t imagine,” said Amy shortly.

“You know, if he’s playing hooky, I’ll bet there’s a party -”

“We’re going  _ straight _ home!” Beth interrupted and pulled out of the parking spot.

“Look at you, Bethie, asserting yourself!” Amy cheered, making her sister blush.


End file.
